Anjo Meu
by Carissa Black
Summary: SLASH, criaturas mágicas - Harry não é um bruxo comum, mesmo não sendo considerado o Menino que Sobreviveu. Ele possui poderes inesperados que nem sua família poderia imaginar!
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Na tarde de 30 de julho de 1982 um ataque premeditado pelas forças do Lorde das Trevas, o bruxo mais perverso que se viu em séculos no mundo da magia, atingiu o Beco Diagonal como uma bomba. Um massacre sem igual foi desencadeado por seus seguidores – conhecidos como Comensais da Morte – com o objetivo de enviar um simples recado aos Longbottons: o próximo seria seu filho. O pequeno Neville tinha apenas dois anos de vida e estava, desde o momento em que nascera, escondido com seus pais sobre o Feitiço Fidelius, um encanto com a capacidade de esconder qualquer local da vista de todos (mágicos ou não), sendo que apenas quem conhece o segredo de sua localização pode vê-los. O segredo, por sua vez, possui um guardião e ele é o único capaz de revelar a localização daqueles sob o feitiço, nenhum outro que soubesse onde eles estavam por intermédio desse mesmo guardião poderia revela-lo por mais que tentasse.

Infelizmente, entre muitas das vítimas daquele ataque estava a jovem Liliam Evans Potter, grávida de oito meses. Ela era um bruxa poderosa, excelente em matéria de Feitiços, e suas habilidades garantiram que escapasse com vida, porém não intacta. Quando suas forças começaram a fraquejar, o Comensal com quem lutava lançou sobre ela uma das maldições imperdoáveis – a Maldição Cruciatus – cujo efeito era provocar a mais terrível das dores, algo pior que a morte diziam os que já por ela foram subjugados. Em meio a sua sina, entretanto, ela sentiu uma pequena contração em sua barriga e um calor que emanava de seu ventre, diminuindo a intensidade de seu sofrimento. Não tivesse sido por essa abençoada intervenção, sua sanidade – assim como a de muitos outros antes dela – teria sido irremediavelmente perdida.

Por dez minutos seu captor segurou-a sob a terrível maldição e somente quando, por fim, os aurores apareceram e o agressor foi nocauteado, é que pode respirar fundo e prontamente vomitar o sangue lhe subira a garganta. Sua bolsa rompeu-se ao mesmo tempo, o calor que a envolvera até então cessando de imediato. James Potter, seu marido extraordinário e capitão dos Aurores – exército ministerial de combate a foras da lei – tinha sido o seu salvador. Quando soubera do ataque, James não perdera tempo em convocar um time extenso de Aurores em plantão e correr para o local do incidente, rezando todo tempo por sua esposa que estivera fazendo compras lá naquela tarde. Assim que conseguiu socorrê-la, entrou em pânico. Não era pai de primeira viagem, afinal já tinha um menino saudável e travesso de quatro anos, mas a visão do sangue que escorria tanto da boca quanto por entre as pernas de Liliam, o deixou desnorteado. Tomando uma rápida decisão, pegou a mulher nos braços e acionou a Chave de Portal que levava consigo no pescoço (um medalhão que todos os membros da Ordem da Fênix possuíam e levava-os diretamente a ala médica de Hogwarts). Normalmente, não era indicado a uma pessoa grávida viajar por chave de portal, motivo pelo qual Lili não carregava uma. Contudo aquela era uma emergência e na cabeça de seu marido um risco não compensava o outro.

As próximas 30 horas, desde que haviam chegado a ala hospitalar, foram de puro pânico para aqueles que conheciam e amavam a bela e jovem Lili Potter. O tratamento foi lento e complicado, a mãe perdia suas forças enquanto o filho perdia a vida. E então, quando finalmente nasceu, todos acreditaram que o bebê não sobrevivera, pois estava pálido e imóvel nos braços da enfermeira. Não respirava.

Poppy Pomfrey, a plácida enfermeira da escola, que cuidara dos pais daquela criança desde pequenos, estava em pranto quando passou o recém nascido ao pai. James exigira ver o filho, por mais que a enfermeira tentasse impedi-lo. Lili, por sua vez, parecia estar em choque. Quando por fim o teve nos braços seu coração se apertara, com o olhos envolto em lágrimas ele correra para porta da enfermaria chamando por Albus Dumbledore, o maior bruxo de todos os tempos e diretor daquela escola, e implorara a ele que salvasse seu menino. O velho bruxo sentiu lágrimas arderam em seus próprios olhos ao ver o desespero de seu ex-aluno e amigo querido. Contra seu próprio bom senso, que o avisara que estava longe de ser um Deus capaz de ressuscitar os mortos, ele erguera a varinha. E não tivera tempo de fazer mais nada, pois um milagre acorrera diante de todos os membros da ordem ali reunidos.

Olhos verdes, como as mais brilhantes esmeraldas, abriram-se e olharam com curiosidade ao redor. Notando a pai, que o segurava com firmeza apesar de extremamente pálido, ele dera um pequeno sorriso e caíra novamente no sono, aninhando-se em seu peito. Todos o encararam abismados, mas o infante permaneceu plácido e sereno. Dormindo como um anjo em meio ao caos. Aos poucos os presentes se deram conta do que ocorria e chorando, rindo ou sorrindo, festejaram o nascimento daquela criança abençoada.

Mais tarde, quando Lili explicara a sensação que tivera durante o tempo que esteve sob os efeitos da Cruciatus – o que chocara muitos quando souberam do tempo que ela suportara pois conseguira reter sua consciência – a enfermeira pode desenvolver uma explicação mais ou menos provável para aquele incidente. Alguns exames mais tarde sua teoria fora efetivamente comprovada. Sua conclusão, explicou ela calmamente aos pais e tios (postiços), era a seguinte: o recém nascido sofrera de exaustão mágica e suas reservas estavam tão baixas que seu corpo simplesmente fora parando de funcionar para preservar energia e recuperar-se do desgaste. Infelizmente isso provocara a parada respiratória. Entretanto, ele já estava se recuperando e nenhum dano físico permanente fora causado. Vendo que todos respiravam aliviados, ela prosseguiu com expressão grave: "Porém, um uso tão extremo de magia para alguém tão pequeno fez com que sua mágica rompesse os bloqueios naturais do corpo de cada infante e seu centro mágico no momento iguala-se ao tamanho esperado de um adolescente em pleno desenvolvimento mágico. Se crescerá ou não até que ele atinja a idade adequada eu não sei dizer, mas um poder dessa magnitude em um corpo despreparado pode causar graves danos."

"Que danos exatamente Poppy" perguntou Albus, que estiveram em silêncio ao lado dos demais. Os outros mantinham-se em um silêncio chocado.

"Bem, surtos de magia por exemplo, como os acidentes que ocorrem quando as crianças ainda são pequenas e não tem controle de sua magica, podem provocar tal estresse no corpinho dele que pode ou não resultar em paradas respiratória ou cardíaca. Seu filho poderá ter dias em que estará muito agitado pela adrenalina ou em outros letárgico ao ponto de não conseguir se mexer direito. É importante mantê-lo num ritmo sempre calmo, sem muito esforço físico ou incomodações. Nunca se sabe como sua magia poderá reagir.Mas eu não acredito que este estado durara por toda a sua vida, provavelmente quando o seu corpo estiver em par com seu 'centro' ele poderá levar uma vida tão normal quanto qualquer um. Até que isso acontece, será preciso poupá-lo o máximo possível! Fui clara?" perguntou olhando diretamente para James e seu amigos dos tempos de escola, Sirius e Remus. O três rapidamente acenaram que sim, todos igualmente sérios.

"Meu pobre menininho..." lamentou Lili. Ela sentiu muita culpa por seu bebê ter inconscientemente tentado protegê-la e precisar sofre por isso. 'Ela é quem deveria protege-lo, não o contrário!' recriminou-se em silencio, enquanto deixava escapar algumas lágrimas.

Três meses haviam se passado, desde o dia em que Harry James Potter viera a esse mundo. Naquela noite, de 31 de outubro de 1982, uma reunião extraordinária da Ordem da Fênix tinha sido convocada e todos os membros deveriam comparecer. Peter Pettigrew, no entanto, elegera-se para ficar na casa dos Potter e tomar conta do mais novo membro da família. Como amigo íntimo de James desde o primeiro ano de Hogwarts, o homem contava com a confiança de todos. Por ser baixo, acima do peso e apenas 'um', eles aceitaram sua explicação de que poderia perfeitamente cuidar de Harry e não faria falta a ninguém na reunião. Porém não conseguiria dar a devida atenção ao pequeno infante se tivesse de vigiar também o primogênito dos Potters.

Sem suspeitar de nada que pudesse preocupá-los naquele momento, os três Marotos restantes – James, Sirius, Remus – e Lili, partiram com Cris para a cede da Fênix, o pequeno protestando o tempo inteiro que queria ficar com o irmão mais novo.

A milhas de distancia do atual refúgio dos Potters, um monstro – mais demônio que homem – preparava-se para sua noite de triunfo. Por fim, ele daria ao lado da Luz o xeque-mate que tanto esperara: naquela mesma noite mataria as duas crianças que encaixavam-se na profecia. Sim, por que apesar de muito jovem, o novo Potter também poderia crescer para se tornar uma ameaça aos seus planos. Ele e Neville Longbottom teriam de ser eliminados e, por fim, tinha a localização de ambos.

Poucos poderiam prever o que faria aquela noite, pois atacaria nas duas frentes ao mesmo tempo. Através de um feitiço obscuro, dividiria sua essência (alma e corpo) em duas partes por um certo espaço de tempo e iria ao encontro de seus inimigos profetizados. Dentro de cinco horas, o feitiço perderia seu efeito, mas até lá planejava já ter realizado seu intento. Com um sorriso perverso começou o encanto. A vitória seria extremamente doce, pensou.

Mansão Longbottom, 23:15h

O velho bruxo bem que tentara salvar a vida de seu neto, mas sua agilidade já não era mais o que um dia fora e, sem poder fazer outra coisa, encontrara seu fim ao tentar proteger o menino com o corpo. Avada Kedravra, morte certa em um raio de luz verde.

O garotinho rechonchudo berrava no chão de sua sala, ao lado do corpo do avô, o rosto vermelho coberto por lágrimas. O monstro parecia divertir-se com a cena macabra. Levantando a varinha para dar um último golpe fatal, estacou de repente, a maldição saindo de sua varinha em um ângulo diferente, inofensivo . Seu corpo começou a tremer, uma dor intensa assaltando-o do nada para prolongar-se indeterminadamente, e por fim sentiu o corpo que parte de sua essência habitava ser dolorosamente destruído . Sua alma, ou o que restava dela, correndo para encontrar a parte que faltava, a mesma que partira para o lar dos Potters. A última coisa que registrara em sua mente fora a luz verde que sairia de sua varinha e uma dor intensa.

A explosão ressoara pelos quatro cantos do recinto, destruindo-o em poucos segundos. Entre os escombros um menino, com um corte em S na face direita, permanecia inconsciente. Ele carregaria para sempre aquela cicatriz.

Chalé dos Potters, 23:13

Quando Peter o recebera na porta, Voldemort não esperava encontrar a casa vazia e em silêncio absoluto. Pareceu-lhe que tudo ocorreria com muita facilidade, afinal a pequena criatura que viera aniquilar não tinha mais que três míseros meses de idade. "Talvez nem pudesse ser considerado um crime matá-lo, não perderia nada!" Pensou com perversidade, um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios ao olhar ao redor do ambiente, ricamente decorado com as cores da Grifinória.

Peter realizou um reverência profunda antes de dar passagem ao seu mestre. Todos o julgavam um leão covarde e sem talento, mas ele sabia o que o poder representava. Podia não tê-lo, mas o reconheceria a milhas de distância. E essa era a única razão de se arrastar aos pés daquele demônio. Ele queria sobreviver e em sua mente estava claro quem seria o vencedor. Contraiu-se ao receber um olhar de irritação do Lorde das Trevas, que esperava para ele guiá-lo ao pequeno contra senso. Mesmo assim sua sobrevivência era incerta. Hoje era a sua chance de ser útil ao temível lorde, tornando-se assim um aliado valioso o suficiente para não sofrer um destino pior . E, por não acreditar em outra coisa, jamais conseguiria entender o que aconteceu a seguir.

Voldemort subiu as escadas e entrou no pequeno berçário, feito todo em tons de verde e madeira clara, seu sorriso estendendo-se a medida que olhava em direção ao seu pequeno alvo. Acordado e deitado de lado, o menino olhava diretamente para ele, um brilho inocente e curioso permeava sua face angelical. Ao erguer a varinha viu que o pequeno tremia, a boca num beicinho, tentando conter o choro. Uma risada estridente escapou-lhe do peito, fazendo tremer também o servo atrás de si. Parece que o garoto entendia que algo ruim estava acontecendo ou talvez fosse só um rosto estranho que o assustasse, jamais saberia concluiu divertido. E sem mais delongas, pronunciou claramente as palavras que tirariam a vida do pequeno infante.

Um jato de luz verde, que partira se sua varinha, foi a última coisa que vira antes de uma dor lancinante acometê-lo no peito, o corpo sucumbindo a magia negra que refletira-se sobre ele. Sentiu sua alma ser violentamente expelida de seu corpo em frangalhos e com o pouco de força que lhe reatava arrastou-se pela janela e se perdeu na escuridão. O servo que deixara para trás, fechara os olhos no momento da explosão e portanto não vira a suave luz dourada que emanou por mais alguns instantes antes de desaparecer dentro do pequeno ser que permanecia desacordado no berço. O coração lentamente diminuindo seu ritmo, em choque.

Quando abriu os olhos, Peter viu apenas o bebê em seu berço e um vulto negro e deformado a seus pês. Incrédulo, conclui desnecessariamente que algo dera muito errado, sem saber como proceder – uma vez que não havia ninguém para lhe dar ordens – fez a única coisa que pode, cobriu as evidências. Fazendo desaparecer o corpo de seu antigo amo e limpando qualquer sinal de que algo fora do normal acontecera ali, ele deixou o berçário e foi em direção a sala, mas especificamente do pequeno armário de bebidas de que James mantinha num canto da sala. Precisava urgentemente de um drinque.

Cede da Ordem da Fênix, 23:15

A reunião daquela noite fora completamente inesperada e totalmente devastadora para quatro amigos em especial. Os Marotos e Lili não conseguiam acreditar no que fora revelado. Aparentemente havia um espião na ordem da Fênix, do mesmo modo que eles tinham um espião no círculo central de Comensais da Morte. Snape, mestre em poções e espião residente, assim informara ao líder da Ordem – Albus Dumbledore – naquela mesma manhã. Ele, que fora chamado ao encontro de seu suposto mestre durante a noite, e Peter eram os únicos que não estavam presentes a reunião. Todos que haviam comparecido a reunião foram obrigados a tomar três gostas de veritasserum e jurar sua lealdade a organização. Todos o haviam feito. Só restara duas opções, uma delas tendo sido o informante. Portanto, a verdade traiçoeira que dançava a frente deles não podia deixar de gelar todos que chegavam a mesma conclusão. Peter era o espião. Peter tinha Harry.

Poucos instantes depois da bomba ter explodido, Snape entrara voando no aposento e gritara aos quatro ventos que o Lorde das Trevas planejara atacar a criança da profecia aquela noite. Imediatamente todos se levantaram, a maioria correndo em direção ao floo para ir até a Mansão Longbottom, proteger Neville. Apenas cinco pessoas partiram na direção oposta: os Marotos, Lili e Héstia Jones, madrinha de Harry junto a Remus, todos correndo para o ponto de aparatação e dali para o Chalé da família. James e Sirius, na dianteira devido ao seus treinamentos como aurores, puxaram as varinhas à sua frente e entraram rapidamente na casa. A porta destrancada foi o primeiro sinal de encrenca. Entretanto, o medo saltando em seu peito impediu-os de prosseguir com cautela, ambos galgando os degraus de dois em dois, Remus logo atrás. Quando alcançaram o corredor no segundo andar, pararam estupefatos: Peter saía do berçário agitado, os rosto pálido expressando medo e confusão.

Sirius foi para cima dele como um leão enraivecido, pegando-o completamente de surpresa. Os dois foram ao chão, rolando um sobre o outro até Sirius desarmar o covarde e amarrá-lo com um forte feitiço (devidamente protegido contra animagos). Enquanto isso James e Remus, com Lili e Héstia logo atrás, correram em busca de Harry e o encontraram desacordado no berço. James rapidamente tomou o filho nos braços e percebendo que algo estava errado, lançou um olhar significativo à esposa e voltou-se aos amigos

"Remus, ajude Sirius a prender aquele desgraçado. Héstia, por favor, volte à cede e pegue Cris; leve-o para Hogwarts. Nos veremos lá!" e com isso os dois tocaram ao mesmo tempo os medalhões da Ordem que traziam consigo, desaparecendo um segundo depois.

Naquela noite, enquanto Harry lutava entre a vida e a morte, contra o efeito de alguma maldição negra indiscernível que Peter lançara sobre ele, Neville Longbottom era aclamado por todo mundo mágico como O Menino que Sobreviveu.

Peter, levado para Azcaban após recusar-se a prestar testemunho sob a influência do Veritasserum, fora sentenciado à passar o resto de sua vida naquele inferno. Seu único consolo é que naquela confusão, ninguém se lembrara de proteger sua cela contra transformações animagi. Muitos anos se passariam antes que dele ouvissem falar novamente.

Nenhum dos que vivenciaram aquela noite trágica se quer repararam no leve corte em forma de raio que adornava a testa do pequeno filho dos Potters. Com um simples movimento de sua varinha, Madame Pomfrey selara o machucado, deixando apenas uma pequena cicatriz, somente visível àqueles que soubessem onde e o que procurar. Seus familiares dispensaram aquela marca como o lugar onde a maldição "estranha" de Peter o atingira e recusaram-se a pensar mais no assunto. Uma ferida havia sido aberta em seus corações aquela noite e eles não tinham a menor vontade de cutuca-la tão cedo. No futuro talvez...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Um dia de Cão

Quatro anos se passaram e a paz reinou em todo mundo mágico britânico. Poucos sabiam que aquele não havia sido o fim e sim uma pausa temporária na guerra. A maioria festejou a paz como algo certo, o fim daquele que mesmo acreditando morto ainda se referiam como Você-Sabe-Quem.

O Menino que Sobreviveu virou figura pública, um herói de histórias infantis para os jovens bruxos que jamais teriam conhecido a seguridade dos tempos presentes se não por sua corajosa ação diante do "terrível bruxo malvado". Com 6 anos, ele era reverenciado como um Papa o era para os trouxas. Um salvador. Um emissário do Bem. E, para àqueles que o conheciam melhor, um menino adoravelmente mimado sendo o mínimo que podiam comentar sem cair em desgraça. Seus pais jamais perdoariam qualquer crítica ao garoto, mesmo que feita para seu bem. A mãe, Alice, e a avó paterna, Augusta, cujo marido falecera para salvar seu neto, inúmeras vezes foram vistas trocando desaforos em função do jovem, que segundo sua avó precisava ser menos protegido e estar mais preparado para o futuro. Augusta era uma daquelas poucas pessoas que via um futuro incerto diante de si, infelizmente seu filho e sua nora estavam no grupo oposto.

Na majestosa mansão dos Potter as coisas eram bem diferentes. O antigo lar da família, que ao longo dos séculos sofrera inúmeras adições e alterações, sendo hoje mais um castelo que um casa, servia de refugio a pequena família que restava dessa longa linhagem e seus dois amigos. Lili jamais poderia ter outros filhos depois do parto difícil em que concebeu Harry, felizmente ela parecia contente com os que tinha. O que em sua opinião já era bem difícil de lidar sem acrescentar um quinto (ela obviamente incluía o marido e Sirius nessa lista). Remus e Sirius, eram um caso totalmente diferente. Juntos desde o tempo de colégio, não tinham a menor possibilidade de ter seus próprios filhos, visto que mesmo o auxílio de uma poção não poderia superar a maldição do lobisomem.

Os seis, porém, aproveitavam os tempos de paz para curtir a vida sem jamais perder o futuro de vista. Todos acreditavam que Voldemort retornaria mais cedo ou mais tarde, e como dois deles eram aurores era certo que estariam no centro do tumulto. Os três homens treinavam sempre um pouco durante os finais de semana para manter a forma, de vez em quando até Lili e Cris participavam, embora o garotinho ainda não entendesse muito de magia e era apenas ensinado a se desviar dos feitiços, testando seus reflexos. Harry também queria participar, mas ninguém se quer considerava a idéia. Essa era mais uma das coisas que ele não podia fazer, entre elas: voar com o pai, nadar no lago atrás da propriedade, correr pelo jardim e pela floresta, exercitar-se com a família, usar magia ou passar mais de duas horas no sol.

Nos primeiros anos de sua vida, Harry sempre sentia-se sonolento, letárgico. Dormia a maior parte da noite e da manhã, só levantando a tarde para almoçar, ler ou brincar com os animais no jardim. De vez em quando sua mamãe deixava que ele a ajudasse a cuidar das plantas e ervas que cultivava, ao poucos ensinando-o sobre herbologia e poções. Eles tinham elfos domésticos que faziam a maioria das tarefas da casa. No entanto, algumas vezes - quando todos estavam ocupados – os pequenos servos (porque todos recusavam-se terminantemente em ser pagos) o deixavam ajudar no preparo das refeições. Façanha a qual nem ao menos Lili tinha permissão de desempenhar.

Seu irmão sempre ficava com ele quando estava em casa, brincavam juntos ou Cris lia histórias para ele. Harry sempre adorou os livros, fiéis companheiros quando tudo mais lhe era negado. Mas Cristian também freqüentava uma pré escola para jovens bruxos: a Academia Antares, fundada pelas Corporações Black. Remus era um de seus professores e no final do dia os dois voltavam juntos para casa. O caçula, por outro lado, fora avisado que não poderia ir para escolinha até receber alta de Madame Pomfrey. Ela, entretanto, entrara num impasse. Nenhum de seus exames era capaz de analisar as reservas mágicas de Harry, que todos sabiam existir pois o menino era extremamente mágico. Os resultados voltavam sempre em branco ou informando dados desconexos e sem sentido. Dumbledore atribuiu o problema a aura do menino, que talvez estivesse impedindo uma leitura de poder do seu "centro mágico". Infelizmente sem tal leitura, não era possível determinar os riscos que o menino sofreria caso a adrenalina provocasse reações mágicas em seu corpo, enquanto ele não estivesse preparado para contê-las. Devido a isso, todos eram extremamente cuidadosos a sua volta e em sua opinião, tratavam-no como se fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir. Como a dos desenhos trouxas que a mamãe o deixava assistir na televisão. Ao seu ver, ele estava perfeitamente bem e todos estavam sendo super duper bobos!

O que nos trás ao dia de hoje, amanhecendo ensolarado apesar do frio e da neve que caíra no dia seguinte. Eles estavam na segunda semana de dezembro, em poucos dias seria Natal e seus pais estavam organizando uma grande festa para seus amigos e vizinhos. Cristian recebera permissão para convidar alguns de seus colegas e prontamente o fizera. Harry teria apenas uma amiga na festa, a filha de sua madrinha Héstia Jones, Hypatia. Ou Paty, como ela preferia que a chamassem. Eles se conheciam desde sempre, Paty era apenas dois anos mais velha que ele e também não tinha muitos amigos. Um sempre preferia a companhia do outro, ou a de Cris. A menina só tinha a mãe, o pai morrera durante a primeira guerra contra Voldemort e por isso, volta e meia, ficava na casa deles quando Héstia estava no serviço. Sua mãe fazia parte dos Aurores, bem como Sirius e o pai de Harry. Todos tinham sido colegas de escola e da Grifinória. Lili e Héstia sempre foram as melhores amigas que uma ou outra podia querer. Quando Héstia perdera o marido, Lili permanecera ao seu lado por uma semana e meia, até que conseguisse por os pés no chão. E quando Harry nascera, a outra fora uma babá assídua. Principalmente, quando a amiga sofrera de depressão pós-parto devido a culpa que sentia com relação ao estado de saúde do menino.

Paty era miúda como a mãe e herdara seus olhos cor de mel, porém o tom de pele moreno e os cabelos cacheados de um castanho profundo, quase preto, ela recebera do pai que tinha descendência africana. Ao lado de Harry, cuja pele tinha um tom suave de caramelo e seus cabelos negros contratavam intensamente com os límpidos olhos verdes, formavam uma dupla irresistível. Nenhum dos adultos ou seu irmão tinham a menor chance quando eles realmente queriam algumas coisa. Bem, nem sempre, se o assunto era algo sério como a dúbia saúde do menino, ninguém queria saber de barganha.

E era exatamente por essa razão que o ele encontrava-se colado ao vidro de sua janela, em seu quarto no terceiro andar, vendo o pai, o irmão e os tios jogarem Quadribol em duplas. Papai e Cris contra Sirius e Remos. Seus pobres tios, pensou com um sorriso suave, não tinham a menor chance. Mas logo seu sorriso tornou a desaparecer, ele detestava não poder estar com eles, queria voar como o pai: alto e rápido. Fazer vária manobras divertidas, como as que vira na partida de quadribol o mês passado. Fora a primeira vez que seu pai o levara para ver um dos jogos de seu time favorito: os Tornados. Lili protestara até o fim, mas ao ver o olhar de desejo e esperança no pequeno rosto de seu filho caçula ela finalmente cedera. Amaldiçoando James daqui até o inferno, mas cedera. Harry retornara cansado sem dúvida, mas tão satisfeito que ninguém comentara em como seu pai teve de carrega-lo todo caminho de volta. Afinal, a criança só tinha quatro anos, era normal estar cansada as nove horas da noite. Qual não estaria?

Contudo, hoje sua mãe nem quis ouvir seus argumentos: estava frio e úmido. Ele pegaria um resfriado assim que botasse os pés na rua, dissera ela. E para provar que Lili estava enganada seu audacioso filho colocara não apenas um, mas os dois pés para fora da casa, saindo pela porta dos fundos e parando no pórtico. Respirou fundo, esperou por um minuto para garantir e voltou para casa. Quando explicou para a mãe o que acontecera, ela ficou subitamente furiosa e o pôs de castigo no seu quarto até a hora do almoço. E aqui estava ele, enquanto os outros divertiam-se no campo de Quadribol da propriedade. 'Aquilo não era Justo!' murmurou, enquanto alguns de seus brinquedos começavam a rodopiar no ar, tal era a sua frustração. Quando conseguiu se acalmar, estava ofegante e exaurido. Devagar, encostou a cabeça no travesseiro e chorou lágrimas amargas. O peito contraído de pesar. Ele queria muito poder voar...

Adormeceu sem perceber, encolhido em sua cama, até que Cris viera chamá-lo para almoçar com a família, ao que ele apenas resmungou que não queria comer. O irmão mais velho, percebendo a nota de tristeza em sua voz, chamou um dos elfos e pediu que trouxesse o almoço para eles aqui no quarto. Um instante depois estava a sua frente uma sopa encorpada de legumes e um prato de macarrão, com um copo de suco e outro de água mineral, em cada uma das bandejas. Todos os pratos encantados para permaneceram quentes pelo tempo que demorassem a ser consumidos. Deixando-as de lado, tirou o irmão da cama e o colocou em seu colo, o menino ainda tentou virar o rosto contra o peito do mais velho para não ser obrigado a comer.

"Não, Cris. Não quero" resmungou em voz baixa, fungando de leve.

"Não seja bobo maninho, se você não comer não vai poder brincar com a gente!"

"Eu já não posso mesmo!" murmurou fazendo beicinho e empurrando o rosto para trás quando o irmão aproximou uma colher de sopa.

"É claro que pode, é só comer e ficar forte!"

"Mentira! Mamãe diz que eu não posso sair pra rua! Ela disse!"

"Mas a gente pode brincar aqui dentro..."

"Eu quero voar." Interrompeu o menor, com um soluço. Lágrimas embaçando seus óculos de aros redondos. Assim que disse isso uma batida leve na porta anunciou a chega de James, que entrou com uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto viril. Não era incomum os garotos almoçaram juntos, separado dos adultos. Mas geralmente acontecia quando um deles estava chateado com um ou mais de seus guardiões. Afinal eles tinham praticamente quatro pais e não apenas os dois de praxe. Seria muito difícil que todos acertassem sempre com os meninos.

"O que foi, filhotes? Por que você esta chorando Harry?" perguntou, tirando-o do colo do irmão e o colocando no seu. Virando-se para Cris, pediu que ele começasse a comer seu almoço. O garoto hesitou apenas um segundo antes de obedecer, mas ficou vigiando com o canto dos olhos o que estava acontecendo. Papai tinha o coração mole demais quando o assunto era Harry.

"E então, filhotinho, por que essa carinha feia, heim?" perguntou sorrindo para o menino. James sempre acreditara que o melhor remédio para o baixo astral era a risada.

"Eu quero voar" responde o caçula baixinho.

"Voar? Hoje?"

"É, mas a mamãe não deixa. Disse que eu ia ficar gripado se fosse pra rua, mas eu fui e não fiquei! Então eu também podia voar, não é?" tentou argumentar, voltando-se para o pai com seus grandes olhos verdes brilhantes pelas lágrimas. James, engoliu em seco.

"Você esteve na rua?"

"Tive, mas tô bem!"

"Se está realmente bem, então porque não vejo você comendo?" contemporizou o outro, tentando desviar o assunto para outra direção.

"Porque eu fiquei triste, e quando eu tô triste eu fico cansado." Explicou com inocência, e James franziu o cenho sem entender o que aquilo significava. Cris também pareceu confuso porque, assim que parou de mastigar, questionou o irmão.

"Como assim, ursinho?" perguntou usando o apelido carinhoso que dera ao irmão, quando este começou a correr para sua cama depois de pesadelos ou durante tempestades. Nessas noites dormiam abraçados. Cris segurando o pequeno irmão como se fosse um ursinho de pelúcia.

"Eu fico quentinho e quando passa tô cansado." Disse o menor dando de ombros, como se fosse fato normal. E talvez fosse mesmo.

"O que acontece quando você fica quentinho?" insistiu o pai com gentileza, a voz suave para não preocupar nenhum dos filhos.

"Um monte de coisas, uma vez meu copo de leitinho voou e depois explodiu!" e sorrio lembrando do incidente. "Noutro fez muito vento, mas eu não senti frio porque eu tava quentinho né!"

"E hoje, filhote?"

"Hoje meus animaizinhos voaram e rodaram sem parar. Até eu não estar mais quentinho!" explicou, abrindo um sorriso brilhante por ter feito mágica como seus pais e tios. O sorriso diminuiu quando seu pai o olhou com preocupação.

"E depois, como você se sentiu? Sentiu alguma dor? Falta de ar?" e enquanto fazia suas perguntas, pressionava cada vez mais o garoto em seu peito. O medo apertando-lhe a garganta.

"Não papi, eu só...eu não sei, acho que foi como se eu ãh, não sei, corresse bem, bem longe." Disse com incerteza, porque nunca pudera correr muito longe para saber como se sentiria. Mas sua resposta pareceu ter o efeito desejado, pois sei pai soltou um suspiro de alívio. Todos sabiam que crianças muito pequenas quando realizavam magia acidental ficavam cansadas, ainda mais daquela magnitude. Pegando os brinquedos do filho que estavam no chão – o pequeno veado marrom, o cachorro preto e o lobo cinzento – ele olhou com ares sério para o filho.

"Você não acha que depois desse vôo, seu amiguinhos precisam comer para repor as energias?" Quando a menino acenou timidamente com a cabeça, ele continuou. "Então primeiro você come para eles verem como se faz e depois você pode dar de papa para eles, certo carinha?" O filho aquiesceu, tristemente, os lábios formando um beicinho adorável. O qual, infelizmente, James ainda não fora vacinado contra.

"Olha, amor, se você comer tudo direitinho e ficar bem forte, no começo da primavera prometo que te levo para voar comigo! O que me diz?" O rosto do caçula iluminou-se como se uma luz acendesse em seus olhos, um sorriso de orelha a orelha aparecendo no pequeno rostinho. Seu braços envolveram o pescoço do pai, apertando com toda a força que conseguiu reunir.

"Bigada, bigada, bigada!" repetia sem parar, soltando gritinhos de alegria. James abraçou o menino, aliviado, e pelo canto dos olhos viu o filho mais velho soltar um suspiro exasperado. Um sorriso embaraçado abriu-se em seu lábios. Ele sabia que não tinha jeito, mas nem por um momento conseguia se arrepender de ter dado essa alegria ao filho. Se o sonho de Harry era voar, quem era ele para negar-lhe um sonho?

Infelizmente, em sua satisfação, ele esqueceu de considerar a reação da esposa. Basta dizer que James fez uso de um dos muitos quartos vazios na mansão aquela noite.

Ele estavam em um daquelas idílicas manhãs de natal, quando tudo parecia perfeito. A neve que caía do outro lado da janela reforçava a sensação de aconchego em todo aposento, decorado com as cores quentes do ouro e do vinho tinto. As cores da Grifinória. O aposento era uma das salas principais da mansão, contando com largos e macios sofás vermelho escuro e almofadas douradas. Cortinas e carpetes cremes neutralizavam o ambiente, mas o tema era claro e também a razão de o preferirem aos demais cômodos da casa. Todos, com exceção dos mais jovens, associavam ternas e divertidas recordações àquelas duas cores. Sobre a espaçosa lareira – de mármore com detalhes em ouro nos quatro cantos, representando ferozes leões – encontrava-se uma bela pintura de um grifo dourado com as asas estendidas em meio a um céu noturno.

James, Lili e Cris estavam reunidos em um canto do aposento, próximo a árvore de natal. Ocupavam-se em arranjar os presentes ao redor dela, já que não tiveram chance de fazer isso antes. A festa que acontecera na noite passada exigira muito trabalho e esforço por parte de todos. Muitos quartos da mansão foram abertos, limpos e decorados para a ocasião. Este em que estavam fora um deles, o que os impediu de colocar os presentes embaixo da árvore antes do final da festa. Hoje todos se encontravam extremamente cansados mas satisfeitos: a comemoração tinha sido um sucesso. Todos os seus amigos compareceram, riram e divertiram-se como nunca. A noite acabou bem tarde, muitas das crianças pegando no sono em diversos cômodos da propriedade. Harry e Paty foram achados na cozinha, dormindo sobre sua canecas de chocolate quente. Remus e Sirius, que haviam sido encarregados de procurar o garoto levaram os dois para o terceiro andar, onde ficava o quarto de brinquedos e duas camas haviam sido montadas para que ambos pudessem dormir no mesmo quarto. Hypatia tinha sua própria suíte na mansão, mas os dois preferiam – sempre que possível – dormir juntos no quarto de brinquedos. Nenhum dos adultos se importava muito com aquilo, pois além de pequenos os dois sempre trataram-se como irmãos.

Enquanto seus pais arrumavam os presentes, Remus saíra para buscar pinhos frescos ao redor da propriedade, os quais pretendia queimar na lareira durante o dia. A maioria dos bruxos teriam apenas conjurado alguns, mas o lobisomem afirmava que a natureza era especial demais para ser copiada com perfeição. James, mestre em transfiguração, acenara concordando. Mesmo os melhores magos não poderiam criar "vida", apenas uma mera cópia dela. E a transfiguração de seres-vivos jamais era permanente.

Sirius e Harry, por sua vez, não faziam nada de útil. Pelo contrário, o titio animago resolvera que o menino daria um excelente gatinho e se transformara em um grande cão preto (um grim não folclore do mundo mágico) para "atacá-lo" com sua língua. O "gatinho" em questão ria e se contorcia embaixo das patas do enorme cachorro, desejando inconscientemente que pudesse replicar da mesma forma. Como um cãozinho. E, infelizmente para todos os demais, isso foi exatamente o que ele se tornou quando um "pop" ressoou pela sala, fazendo seu tio honorário pular para trás como se tivesse sido escaldado. Um pequeno e adorável filhote de Labrador preto com olhos verde esmeralda (a cicatriz em forma de raio escondida sob o pêlo) ocupava o lugar em que antes estivera o menininho de 4 anos. Todos olharam para ele, atônitos. Lili, porém, depressa recuperou a voz:

"Sirius!!! O que foi que você fez com meu filho!?" exclamou, quase histérica. O outro contraiu-se e caguejou algo que soou como um "não sei", deixando a pobre mãe ainda mais furiosa. James veio ao seu socorro.

"Lili, eu não acho que tenha sido Sirius. Ele parece tão surpreso quanto a gente..." mas não pode terminar de falar, porque o cachorrinho escolheu esse momento para sair em disparada do cômodo que estavam. Cris em seu encalço, um segundo depois. Os outros rapidamente fizeram o mesmo.

O filhotinho, com a língua de fora e tropeçando sobre as patinhas, correu o mais que pode. Os adultos logo atrás. Mas para sorte do primeiro e infortúnio dos últimos, quanto o pequeno labrador atingiu o hall de entrada, Remus entrava em casa. Com uma saída disponível, ele não se fez de rogado e escapuliu por entre as pernas de um confuso lobisomem.

"Você deu cria, Padfoot?" perguntou, olhando divertido para o homem estatelado aos seus pés.

"Haha, Moony, muito engraçado." Esbravejou o outro, que havia pulado para tentar agarrar o pequeno fujão antes que ele fosse para fora. "Aquele filhote é do James, mais especificamente seu segundo." Seu companheiro arregalou os olhos comicamente, tanto que Sirius – apesar da gravidade da situação – ficou seriamente tentado a rir.

"Quer dizer que..."

"Harry, é sim. Agora podem me explicar porque os dois idiotas ainda estão parados na porta, barrando a passagem, enquanto meu filho acabou de ir para sabe Merlim onde?!" vociferou James, enquanto empurrava os dois para o lado e saía pela porta ainda escancarada. Novamente partindo em perseguição ao caçula. Remus, Sirius, Lili e Cris um passo atrás. Primeiramente não conseguiram avistar nenhum pontinho preto naquela imensidão branca e Lili começou a se desesperar. Aos poucos, entretanto, foram encontrando algumas pistas, pequenos rastros de patinhas que seguiam para a floresta ao redor da propriedade. Tentando não entrar em pânico, eles se dividiram em pequenas equipe: Remus e Sirius, como Padfoot, iriam por um lado (leste); James, por outro (norte); e Lili e Cris, circundariam as fronteiras entre a propriedade e a floresta que preenchiam os lados norte e leste das terras em possessão da família.

Por três horas procuraram incessantemente, o rastro que seguiam não continuava no chão lamacento da floresta portanto eles não tiveram escolha senão procurar às cegas. Enquanto isso o pequeno filhote divertia-se como nunca, livre de seus consciência humana. Perseguiu pequenas borboletas e fadinhas de luz, pulou em poças d'água e encontrou pequenos buracos na relva. Num desses momentos, em um buraco particularmente grande, ele encontrou uma caverna razoavelmente larga. O teto era alto, as paredes e o chão de terra completavam aquela estranha câmara circular. Uma obra da natureza certamente, pois nada ali revelava algum tipo de presença humana. O buraco que dava acesso a pequena caverna tinha a extensão de quase um metro e meio para baixo da superfície e só um animal pequeno poderia alcançá-la sem dificuldade. A própria entrada já estava oculta pelo tronco de um velho carvalho, pois localiza-se em seu interior onde a madeira era oca. O cachorrinho só a encontrara porque ao perseguir uma fadinha, tropeçara numa das raízes levantadas da árvore e voara na direção da fenda que tinha no tronco, caindo desajeitadamente pelo buraco. Sair não foi difícil, uma vez que a passagem era inclinada. Mas antes ele aproveitou o conforto de um chão seco para dormir um pouquinho.

Uma hora mais tarde, quando por fim abandonara a caverna, o menino virado cãozinho partiu para mais uma aventura. Infelizmente para ele, não foi muito longe. Um enorme cão preto surgiu a sua frente, arfando, e com um olhar duro fez o menor parar a sua frente, o rabinho entre as pernas. Padfoot rolou os olhos para cima, como se dissesse "por quê eu?", e tomou-o com a boca pelo pescoço, levando-o para onde deixara Remus. Assim que os viu, o parceiro mandou faíscas vermelhas para o ar, alertando os demais que Harry tinha sido encontrado. O barulho de cascos vindo rapidamente em sua direção foi a primeira e única indicação que receberam da chegada de James, em sua forma animagi. Logo ele voltava a sua forma normal, tomando o pequeno nos braços. O filhote protestou um pouquinho antes de desistir, os braços firmes do pai detendo seus movimentos.

"Muito bem mocinho, eu não tenho e menor idéia do que você fez, mas assim que voltar ao normal vamos ter uma longa conversa sobre esse tipo de brincadeira." Disse com gentileza, acariciando o pêlo negro do pequeno animal. O filhote nem ao menos pareceu escutar. Abanou o rabinho, olhando para ele com aqueles par de olhos verdes, antes de se acomodar para uma segunda soneca.

"Vocês acham que essa é a sua forma animagi?" questionou Sirius, assim que retornou a sua forma natural.

"Acho que sim..." refletiu Remus "explicaria o porquê dele ter perdido sua consciência humana na primeira transformação, todos vocês passaram pelo mesmo. Transfiguração não tem esse mesmo problema. E por falar em primeira, se for é bom nem tentarmos reverter. A primeira vez precisa ser natural, lembram-se?"

James não disse nada, apenas confirmou com a cabeça e partiu em direção a mansão para acalmar sua esposa, que a essas alturas deveria estar histérica. O filho aninhado confortavelmente em seu colo.

Quando despertou pela segunda vez, o filhote reparou que estava devolta a sala. Todos estavam presentes, inclusive Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall e Pomfrey que Lili achara conveniente chamar, caso precisassem. Muitos a acusavam de ser super protetora, mas ela apenas conseguira superar sua depressão inicial quando percebeu o quanto seu menininho precisava de seus cuidados. Cuidando dele, não o mimando como poderiam pensar, a culpa fora cedendo lugar a determinação de ver seu filho saudável outra vez. E isso é o que faria, até o fim de seus dias se fosse necessário, tal era sua teimosia. Espreguiçando-se, ao estender as patas dianteiras como fazem todos o cães instintivamente, ele olhou em volta mais uma vez. A porta estava fechada. Os adultos conversavam em um canto. Cris estava ao pé da árvore, abrindo sorrateiramente um de seus presente. Os mesmos que todos estavam esperando por sua destransformação para abrirem juntos.

Com um pequeno salto, ele correu para cima do irmão, alertando os demais de que estava acordado. Pego de surpresa, Cristian acabou estatelado de costas no chão, com o irmão sobre seu peito, a língua de fora e o rabo balançando. Ele riu e fez cafuné na cabecinha do animago, sorrindo quando este pressionou ainda mais a cabeça em sua mão, gemendo de contentamento. Lili, que estava mais perto de ambos, tirou o cachorrinho de cima do seu filho mais velho e o pôs em seu colo, continuando as carícias. Logo o animalzinho virara de barriga para cima, com um olhar suplicante. Sua mãe pareceu entender, porque nem dois segundos mais tarde já começava a coçar sua barriguinha. Os outros riram da cena, observando o cachorrinho emitir ganidos de prazer pela novamente.

Por fim, ao final daquele dia, a transformação se desfez. Harry dormia quando isso aconteceu e não acordou mesmo com os exames de Poppy. A enfermeira balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, até chegar a uma conclusão e voltar-se para os demais.

"Harry está bem, pelo que eu posso ver. A exaustão que provavelmente esta sentido é natural quando magia tão poderosa é feita, mesmo para adultos. Outra coisa que colabora é o seu pouco preparo físico, uma criança precisa queimar energias de vez em quando. Eu ainda não consigo obter leituras de suas reservas mágicas, mas acho que faria bem para Harry começar com algumas atividades físicas. Nada envolvendo magia, por enquanto. Mas talvez alguns exercícios físicos ajudem mais no controle de seu poder do que torná-lo excessivamente ocioso." Disse, olhando para todos os guardiões do menino, mas especialmente para Lili, a quem sabia que suas palavras não agradariam.

"Mas e quanto aos riscos..."

"Eles serão maiores ainda se continuar assim, eu só posso deduzir que foi seu acúmulo de reservas o responsável por esse nível de transfiguração tão avançada. E mesmo assim é preciso muito poder! Da próxima vez pode ser algo ainda mais perigoso. O menino precisa gastar suas energias, Lili!

A outra não respondeu, mas voltou-se para Dumbledore como se o bruxo fosse capaz de resolver seus problemas. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça:

"Eu terei de concordar com Poppy nesse caso, minha querida. Para todos os intentos ele ainda é muito pequeno para esse tipo de magia, seus reservas mágicas se continuam do mesmo tamanho inicial não podem ir sem uso algum ou acabarão fugindo de controle como aconteceu hoje."

"Poppy, é quanto a voar?" perguntou James, sabendo como o filho queria aquilo e ele estava louco de vontade para levar Harry a um passeio. A esposa, do outro lado da sala, lançou-lhe um olhar gelado.

"Bem, certamente eu não aprovo uma criança dessa idade montada em uma vassoura, mas em termos clínicos não creio que haja problema algum. Embora apenas voar não seja bem um esporte capaz de lhe dar estamina."

"Não se preocupe, eu estarei com ele. E pode deixar que farei o baixinho nadar pelas manhã na piscina coberta ou no lago, isso ajudará não é?"

"Hum...sim, creio que a natação seja um exercício bem completo se você souber ir com calma no início. Comecem devagar a introduzi-lo nas atividades normais de uma criança, deixem-no caminhar ao ar livre, brincar nos jardins, nadar...atividades leves e que não o exaustem por completo mas o ponham em forma. Um corpo forte é essencial para que a magia flua e, como Harry parece não ter sofrido mais nenhuma reação negativa a quantidade de poder fluindo nele, eu acredito que seja seguro mudar minhas recomendações agora."

Todos acenaram sua compreensão e os três visitantes prepararam-se para ir embora. Os Marotos já planejando um leque de atividade para o pequeno bruxo. James tomou o filho mais novo nos braços, com muito cuidado para não despertá-lo, e seguiu pelas escadas até o terceiro andar. Cris foi com ele e insistiu para que o irmão dormisse em seu quarto, assim Harry teria alguém por perto se acordasse durante a noite, confuso pelo que acontecera. O pai aquiesceu e colocou o filho gentilmente na cama do irmão, que rapidamente foi se preparar para cama enquanto James transfigurava as roupas do outro em pijamas. Estando os dois embaixo das cobertas, deu em cada menino um beijo na testa e desejou-lhes "bons sonhos", apagando a luz e deixando a porta encostada antes de retirar-se para seus próprios aposentos . Aquele havia sido um longo dia, tudo o que ele queria naquele instante era uma boa noite de sono.

Cris foi o primeiro a acordar, tão logo abriu os olhos reparou em seu pequeno irmão, enroscado em baixo das cobertas e respirando levemente. Automaticamente ele levou a mão à testa do outro, certificando-se de que não havia sinais de febre. Ao contrário dele, Harry sempre fora muito pequeno para sua idade e adoecia com facilidade. Seu pais nunca permitiram que brincassem por muito tempo na rua e o irmão sempre se ressentira disso, isto é, até ontem. Talvez a partir de agora eles deixassem os dois brincarem por mais tempo nos campos da propriedade, quem sabe até mesmo na floresta! Esse pensamento o deixou ainda mais feliz do que antes, e só então ele lembrou que ainda não haviam aberto seus presentes. Com um sorriso radiante, Cris puxou os lençóis para o lado e correu para o guarda-roupa de onde trouxe uma manta comprida que usou para envolver o irmão.

"Harry! Vem ursinho, acorda! Nós temos que abrir os presentes!"

"Nã...tô com sono, deixa..." murmurou o outro, de olhos fechados, sem ao menos perceber o que dizia. Ele sempre detestara acordar! Estava tão quentinho ali!

"Vamos, Harry! Você não quer seus presentes?" insistiu o outro, sacudindo de leve seu ombro.

"Hum...depois..." e bocejou, encolhendo-se ainda mais para afastar o frio que a falta das cobertas acarretara quando Cristian o puxou da cama. O irmão desistira de convencê-lo e com eficiência, ignorando seus protestos incoerentes, o tirara da cama, enrolara-o na manta verde escura e o tomara nos braços quando ele recusara-se a andar. Devagar, Cris o levou pelas escadas, murmurando no ouvido de Harry todas as coisas divertidas que eles fariam hoje. Este apenas se aninhou no colo do outro, querendo mais do que tudo voltar a dormir. Quando por fim chegaram a sala, Cristian sentou ao pé da árvore e manteve o irmão no colo, acariciando seus cabelos à espera dos demais.

"Não tem ninguém aqui, Cris! Ainda é muito cedo!" resmungou, bocejando novamente.

"Eles já vão chegar" argumentou, sem perder o entusiasmo. "E então, o que você acha que vai ganhar?"

"Eu pedi um dragão!" exclamou, abrindo o primeiro sorriso do dia ao imaginar seu dragão.

"Ãh...um dragão? Vivo?"

"É claro, para que eu ia querer um morto?"

"Humm...e onde você guardaria seu dragão?"

"Na minha gaveta, ué!

"Ursinho, como um 'dragão' vai caber na sua gaveta?" perguntou lentamente, começando a duvidar da sanidade do irmão menor. Discretamente, levou pela segunda vez a mão à testa de Harry. Sem febre.

"Por quê não? Ele é bem pequeno não é?" disse, recebendo um olhar incrédulo do outro.

"Bom dia, meninos!" cumprimentou Remus, entrando na sala, já completamente vestido para começar o dia. "Dormiram bem?"

"Muito bem" respondeu Cris, olhando para o tio que sentara na poltrona perto deles. A lua cheia estava próxima e o homem já mostrava uma aparência abatida. Harry apenas acenou que sim, a cabeça deitada no ombro do irmão. "E você, tio Remus?" O outro deve ter percebido a ansiedade em sua voz, por que lhe endereçou um sorriso apaziguador.

"Eu estou bem, não se preocupe! Só um pouco cansado."

Harry que apenas acompanhara a conversa até então, percebendo o que estava sendo dito, abriu os olhos e encarou atentamente o padrinho. Um minuto depois ele pareceu chegar a alguma conclusão, pois com um olhar determinado foi em sua direção. Subiu em seu colo e se aninhou nos seus braços, abraçando-o com força. Remus, superado o choque que aquela ação inusitada causara, retribui o abraço com ternura. Sentindo um calor cálido crescer dentro de si. O irmão, observando tudo de perto, percebeu que Remus parecia perder lentamente sua expressão carregada. Seus olhos estreitaram-se, suspeitos.

"Que abraço gostoso! Eu também ganho um igual?"

Remus abraçou o menino com mais força, olhando para o companheiro que acabara de entrar na sala. Um sorriso matreiro surgindo em seu rosto. "Nem pensar Padfoot! Ele é meu!" Disse, escondendo o menino sob a manta; ao que Harry soltou risadinhas divertidas, botando a cabecinha para fora – como uma tartaruga – para mostrar-lhe a língua. Sirius riu e foi na direção do seu próprio afilhado, despenteando seus cabelos castanho acobreados.

"E você, Cris, vai me negar um abraço de bom dia também?" perguntou, fingindo um muxoxo. O garoto sorriu, divertido, seus olhos cor de avelã brilhando. Os meninos, pensou o animago, eram um misto perfeito dos pais. Cristian herdara o olhos e as feições de James, embora seu cabelo fosse uma mistura entre o ruivo da mãe e os fios negros do pai. Harry, por outro lado, herdara as feições suaves de Lili, bem como seus olhos verdes. Os cabelos, por sua vez, eram incorrigivelmente iguais aos do amigo: negros e naturalmente despenteados.

"É claro que não, Padfoot" disse rindo, envolvendo-o com seus braços pela cintura. "Nunca!" brincou, mostrando a língua para o irmão. "Hei!" exclamou o outro, correndo para juntar-se ao abraço. "Eu também gosto de você, Padi!" O pobre homem foi ao chão com a força dos dois meninos que pularam em cima dele. "Socorro!"

"Você pediu por isso Padfoot. Agora aguenta!" disse o companheiro, entre risadas.

"Espera só até eu me livrar desses monstrinhos, Moony!" ameaçou o outro, de baixo da pilha.

"Estou morrendo de medo, Mr. Totó!" Respondeu, provocando ainda mais risadas dos meninos.

"Hei!"

A confusão continuou com o animago perseguindo todos pela sala, inclusive Remus, só cessando quando James e Liliam entraram na sala, ainda de pijamas, tendo sido acordados pela zorra dos quatro.

Enquanto James imediatamente entrava na refreia, Lili foi sentar-se em uma das confortáveis poltronas da sala, próxima a lareira que ardia em chamas lentamente. Com um suspiro resignado por ter sido acordada tão cedo depois de um dia atribulado, ela olhou para a algazarra a sua frente. Seus "anjinhos" riam sem parar, Sirius e James torturando-os com cosquinhas em todos os lugares que podiam alcançar. Remus, abandonando os pequenos aos cuidados duvidosos dos dois, veio juntar-se a ela com um sorriso compreensivo.

"Lamento muito tê-la acordado Lili, sei o quanto o dia de ontem foi exaustivo, mas...bem acho que nos deixamos levar..."

"Esta tudo bem, Remus. Não se preocupe, eu certamente poderei de recuperar o sono perdido mais tarde. Além disso, acho que se tivesse esperado mais um pouco meus pestinhas teriam eles mesmos ido me buscar, não concorda?" brincou, olhando para o amigo quando ele riu do que sabia ser verdade. Moony parecia mais bem disposto do que ontem, o que por si só já era incomum uma vez que a lua cheia estava cada dia mais próxima, contudo ele também parecia mais jovial, a face menos marcada pelo cansaço que ainda na noite anterior já era bem visível. "Você parece muito bem hoje, Remus. Como esta se sentido?" perguntou, deixando a curiosidade vencer sua discrição.

"Eu me sinto ótimo..." e então parou, pensativo. Era verdade que se sentia muito bem, melhor do que podia se lembrar já ter estado em sua vida durante todas as semanas que antecederam sua transformação. Como se seu corpo estivesse revitalizado ou algo assim. Mas o que pode ter acontecido diferente dessa vez, ele passara uma noite insone e desconfortável – como sempre acontecia nessa época – e lembrava-se de ter acordado sentindo-se particularmente péssimo essa manhã. Então como...? E de repente seus olhos foram em direção a Harry, esparramado no chão e morrendo de rir. 'Começara a se sentir bem quando o menino o abraçara. Será que ele fora o responsável?' Seu olhar encontrou o do garotinho e ele lhe enviou um sorriso brilhante, repleto de ternura. 'Talvez'

Naquela tarde, depois que Remus e Sirius haviam saído para visitar suas famílias, os quatro restantes seguiram para a piscina coberta na qual Harry teria a sua primeira aula de natação. O menino desde que recebera seu pequeno dragão não o perdera de vista um só segundo, esse para o alívio do irmão era apenas uma réplica minimizada de um Focinho Curto Norueguês com dentes de borracha que fora especialmente animada para comportar-se como um dragão (inclusive emitindo faíscas), um brinquedo que aparentemente estava fazendo muito sucesso no mercado. Harry chegou no colo do pai, que o colocou na borda da piscina, antes de mergulhar; o brinquedo firmemente em suas mãos. Lili e Cris entraram logo a seguir.

"Agora é a sua vez Harry, vem com o papai!"

Harry olhou para água apreensivo, ele nunca nadara antes e estava com medo de não conseguir, parecia tão fundo! Mas todos diziam que era fácil, e vendo sua família na piscina ele até poderia acreditar, mas...

"Não tenha medo filhote, você vai estar no meu colo e eu jamais deixaria algo acontecer com você. Confie em mim, ok?"

O garoto mordeu o lábio, olhando nos olhos do pai, antes de assentir lentamente com a cabeça. Largando o pequeno dragão azul e reunindo todo a sua coragem, ele pulou nos braços do pai que – apesar de um pouco surpreso – o segurou com firmeza. Aos poucos o menino foi se soltando, e a família passou uma tarde agradável brincando nas águas magicamente aquecidas. Somente com a cair da noite é que todos foram obrigados a abandonar a diversão. O mais jovem tão cansado que teve tempo apenas de tomar um banho e botar um pijama, antes de adormecer. Dessa vez em sua própria cama.


	3. Chapter 3

Autora: Carissa Black

Rate: T

Disclaimer: a maioria dos personagens pertence a J. K. Rowling e a trama se passa num universo criado maravilhosamente por ela. Eu sou apenas uma fã de carteirinha.

Avisos: essa ficção contém slash e criaturas mágicas, estão todos avisados!

Pares: HP/OC, CP/OC, entre outros...

Capítulo 3 – Um acidente angelical

Aos poucos uma nova rotina foi se estabelecendo na residência dos Potters. Todas as manhãs Harry nadava em companhia de um dos membros da família por pelo menos uma hora, normalmente com Lili, que trabalhava em casa. Sua função como pesquisadora da Divisão de Feitiços – no Dep. de Mistérios – permitia-lhe todo tempo necessário para cuidar de suas crianças como bem quisesse. A tarde o menino podia brincar com Cristian ou Hypatia, que aparecia pelo menos duas vezes durante a semana. E a noite, a família inteira encontrava uma forma de passar o tempo juntos.

Pelos próximos seis meses esse foi seu cotidiano, rompido apenas em raras ocasiões. Uma delas sendo quando voara com o pai pela primeira vez, no início da primavera. Seu pai nobremente cumprira a palavra empenhada e, quando as primeiras folhas verdes despontaram entre os galhos secos, ele o colocara em sua vassoura, prendendo um braço em sua cintura e ganhará os céus. Nunca antes o menino tinha visto algo tão bonito e majestoso quanto a paisagem campestre que observava do alto. Céu azul, lagos límpidos e plantas e pastos de vários tons de verde, amarelo e vermelho; tudo o fazia suspirar de emoção. Parecia um sonho. Desde àquele dia, sempre que tinham tempo, um dos adultos o acompanhava em passeios semelhantes ao primeiro. O que não o impedia de, quando possível, descobrir algo novo pelo caminho familiar.

Primavera e verão passaram como uma brisa e, no início de mais um ano letivo, Harry – com o aval da enfermeira de Hogwarts – começou a atender uma pequena escola trouxa na comunidade mais próxima. A Academia Antares foi vetada porque apesar de não ensinar magia aos seus estudantes lidava intimamente com ela, seu ambiente extremamente carregado pelas forças que a promoviam. Um espaço assim só poderia condicionar ainda mais o crescimento mágico de um jovem bruxo, que inconscientemente seria tentado a usar deus dons inatos. Assim, restavam duas opções apenas: um tutor ou o ensino público local. A decisão ficou a cargo do menino, seus pais contentes em incentivar o filho a tomar suas próprias decisões desde pequeno, embora Liliam apresentasse leves protestos em ser capaz de ensinar o filho no conforto do lar sem nenhum problema. Harry, por outro lado, não via com bons olhos permanecer todos os dias dentro de casa, sob a vigília materna. Ele queria algum tipo de aventura. Conhecer coisas novas, pessoas novas! E, como não podia entrar para Antares como seu irmão e Paty, resolveu pelo menos ir a uma escolinha diferente. A decisão revelou-se acertada; pois o menino, embora conhecesse alguma coisa do mundo trouxa que sua mãe habitara antes de ir para Hogwarts, nunca tivera muito contato com ele. Cada aula era uma nova experiência, uma outra descoberta. Matemática, Ciência, História, Geografia, tudo era tão diferente do que estava acostumado!

A maneira que os homens interpretavam o mundo sem valer-se da magia era absolutamente fascinante para o bruxinho, que antes vira a magia como a base de todas as coisas bonitas no mundo. No entanto, a aula que mais gostava era a de Ciência, seja ela sobre química, física ou biologia. Ele achava o conteúdo tão interessante que passara uma semana inteira aborrecendo Lili e Remus para descobrir se havia algo parecido no mundo da magia, o que levou seus guardiões mais literatos a uma verdadeira tempestade cerebral em busca de respostas adequadas. Todavia, a única conclusão alcançada foi a de que talvez Poções, Transfiguração e alguns feitiços tivessem uma base semelhante a da Ciência Moderna. Harry, ao invés de desmotivar-se pela vaga resposta obtida, partiu para suas próprias pesquisas: o primeiro tópico abordado foi poções, que imediatamente procurou relacionar com a química e seus vários elementos.

Para a surpresa de seus extremamente orgulhosos guardiões, o entusiasmo e aparente brilhantismo do mais jovem Potter não passou despercebido aos funcionários da pequena escola, que resolveram passá-lo para níveis mais adiantados assim que notaram seu interesse em aprender além do que a grade inicial podia oferecer. Apesar de ter apenas cinco anos, a criança sabia ler e escrever com cuidado e precisão, absorvia o conteúdo ensinado com a facilidade de uma mente ilimitada e sempre parecia estar dois ou três passos a frente de seus colegas. Ele, quando não estava na biblioteca - desvendando novos "segredos" - sempre podia ser encontrado na piscina do ginásio escolar com outros pequenos "peixinhos", colegas que compartilhavam de sua recém adquirida paixão pela água.

Dessa forma, o quinto ano de vida do pequeno bruxo passou com uma rapidez sem precedentes, o sexto seguiu o mesmo curso, incluindo uma nova descoberta que o permitira ligar sua aula de biologia às criaturas mágicas conhecidas e uma breve torneio de natação. Entretanto, quando o período letivo terminara, um acidente – sem antecedentes na história – alterou sua vida para sempre. Um daqueles acasos preparados com zelo pelo destino, para onde convergem e partem muitas de suas linhas. Ninguém seria capaz de replica-lo no futuro, embora as conseqüências estivessem longe de ser negativas, muito pelo contrário, elas representariam uma segunda oportunidade quando a "última" esperança esmorecesse.

O verão havia chegado de mansinho, a casa resplandecendo pelo sol cálido da manhã. Ainda era muito cedo, por volta das sete, e todos dormiam tranqüilamente. Ou melhor, todos menos um. Cristian adquirira um pequeno ritual todas as manhãs: assim que o sol raiava no horizonte, ele pulava da cama – como se escaldado em água fria – e corria para o corujário, o olhar atento transmitindo pura ansiedade. Desde o primeiro dia de férias ele aguardava com sentimentos conflituosos o momento em que finalmente teria a sua carta da mão, a Carta de Aceitação de Hogwarts. Por um lado, o jovem mal podia esperar para conhecer aquele lugar tão incrível que seus pais e tios descreviam em suas histórias, por outro – no entanto – ele sabia que teria de ficar quase um ano inteiro afastado de sua família (tirando os feriados, é claro) e essa perspectiva atenuava em muito sua excitação, mas não fazia nada para diminuir seu nervosismo. Harry era o único que parecia entender seu conflito, mais que isso, ele também o sentia. Por essa razão passara a correr para sua cama todas as noites, abraçando-o forte sempre que encontrava o irmão acordado a sua espera. Os dois tinham sido inseparáveis pela maior parte de suas vidas e a separação num futuro próximo deixava ambos em expectativa melancolia.

Em 15 de janeiro passado, ele completara onze anos de idade – a idade necessária para atender a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts – e desde então seus sentimentos estiveram travando duelos intermináveis à espera da referida carta. Hoje, como todas as manhãs nas últimas semanas, ele saíra da cama com o cuidado de não despertar o irmão e correra para o pequeno corujário em uma das torrinhas da mansão, que tinha quatro – uma em cada canto da propriedade. Todas elas com propósitos específicos, uma para o corujário, uma para o estoque de mantimentos e ingredientes para poções, a terceira funcionava como observatório e a última continha pequenas celas com maciças portas de ferro (perfeitas para transformações lupinas). Assim que entrou, o garoto olhou em volta, reparando atentamente em cada uma das corujas presentes. Nenhuma delas carregava um envelope, contudo ainda havia a chance de sua missiva estar na larga bandeja de cobre, estrategicamente instalada sobre um alto pedestal no centro do aposento, encantada para conter qualquer correspondência enviada para a mansão. Um truque muito útil, pois qualquer carta mal intencionada que adentrasse suas proteções seria peremptoriamente destruída.

Com passos rápidos ele alcançou a bandeja, coberta por inúmeros envelopes e pequenos pacotes, que ansiosamente começou a espalhar em busca de sua tão esperada carta. Poucos segundos depois soltava um grito de alegria, dando pulos no ar:

"ACHEI! ACHEI!"

"Maninho?" perguntou um pequena voz atrás de si. Cris voltou-se rapidamente para a porta e encontrou Harry, ainda com seu pijama decorado por pomos de ouro e pantufas com cabeça de unicórnio (chifres e tudo mais), parado no umbral, olhando-o com certa hesitação. Cris imediatamente entendeu o porquê, mas preferiu não pensar nisso por enquanto, e forçou-se a demonstrar o mesmo entusiasmo que sentia antes da voz suave do irmão o interromper.

"Minha carta, ursinho! Veja!" exclamou estendendo a missiva ao outro, que recebeu-a com todo o cuidado e admiração do mundo. Afinal, mesmo que estivesse triste com a iminente partida de Cristian, na sua imaginação hiper ativa Hogwarts era um lugar emocionante, repleto de lendas, história, segredos e aventuras. Ele mal podia esperar pela sua vez!

O envelope era volumoso, feito de pergaminho amarelado, com letras garrafais verde escuras e brilhantes. Ainda estava selado, portanto ele apenas o girou em suas mãos – cobrindo com olhos reverentes cada um de seus cantos – e estendeu-o de volta ao excitado dono.

"Posso ver quando você abrir?" perguntou com um pequeno sorriso. O irmão respondeu com um semelhante e acenou a cabeça fazendo que sim. Harry olhou em seus olhos, perecendo incerto, mas depois de alguns instantes – usados para reunir toda sua coragem – respirou fundo e perguntou algo que o incomodava desde o momento em que a partida do primogênito para Hogwarts fora mencionada. Sua voz ainda assim não era mais que um simples sussurro, as palavras trancando na garganta antes de se fazerem ouvir.

"V-você...não vai m-me esquecer quando for pra lá, v-vai maninho?"

Cristian pareceu extremamente surpreso com a pergunta, mas não hesitou em responder, abaixando-se para abraçar – com força – o pequeno irmão.

"É claro que, seu tolo! Eu te adoro, ursinho, você sabe disse!" e abraçou-o ainda mais forte, tomando o irmão no colo. Apesar dos seus quase sete anos, Harry ainda era extremamente pequeno e a maioria das pessoas que conhecia não dava a ele mais de cinco. Fato que geralmente fazia o pequeno armar um biquinho mal-humorado e, dessa forma, parecer ainda mais doce e infantil. Merlim, a pobre criança não tinha escapatória.

"Venha, me ajude abrir minha carta! A gente pode tentar convencer o papai a nos levar ao Beco Diagonal para comprar os materiais!" exclamou, já imaginando o quão divertido seria. O menor não demorou muito a entrar no clima, sua imaginação descrevendo as inúmeras aventuras que eles poderiam encontrar pelo caminho. Sentaram no chão da torre, coberto por excrementos dos pássaros, e começaram a ler com calma o conteúdo da carta. Ou melhor, Cris lia em voz alta enquanto Harry escutava com ávida atenção. Em breve eles faziam o caminho de volta à sala de jantar informal, onde normalmente eram feitas todas as refeições, para tomar o café da manhã com o resto da família. Todos a essa altura estavam acordados, sentados na mesa esperando os mais jovens. Quando entraram, os quatro adultos repararam de imediato no envelope que Cris carregava. E, conquanto soubessem que esse momento não tardaria, todos estavam igualmente chateados com sua chegada. Os sorrisos forçados de seus guardiões não enganou o mais velho sequer por um segundo, mas Harry – perdido em planos para seu passeio no Beco – não reparou em nada. A perspectiva desse, apagando temporariamente a partida do irmão em sua mente.

Com um sorriso deslumbrante em seu rosto, o bruxinho começou a falar rápida e excitadamente, referindo-se a carta e aos planos que fizeram para ir comprar os materiais necessários, tagarelando sobre livros e varinhas mágicas como se não houvesse nada mais divertido. Num dado momento, seus olhos arregalaram-se como duas bolas de tênis e ele fitou o pai com um expressão absolutamente maravilhada. James, engoliu em seco, prevendo nada de bom.

"Papi, a gente pode ir na loja de Artigos de Qualidade Para Quadribol? Eu li que eles tem uma nova Cleansweep! A melhor! Deixa, por favor!" seu rosto, angelical o suficiente para convencer demônios a virarem anjos, era uma prova de fogo mesmo aos mais rígidos princípios. O pai, que ainda não encontrara aquela maldita vacina, pôde apenas acenar afirmativamente, fingindo não reparar no olhar exasperado de sua esposa – que detestava a mera idéia de Harry em uma vassoura – e nas expressões divertidas do filho mais velho e de seus amigos. Satisfeito, o menino lançou-se em novo assunto, um sorriso largo estampado no rosto. Seu "papi", bem sabia, jamais voltava atrás em sua palavra. Ele mal podia esperar para ver aquela vassoura!

A conversa prosseguiu animadamente, os adultos concordando em levar ambos às compras naquele fim de semana e os garotos planejando os lugares que iriam visitar. Nenhum deles sequer previa o quanto as coisas estavam prestes a mudar.

James decidira que seu herdeiro não poderia ir para Hogwarts sem saber pelo menos o básico, o que para ele era o mesmo que conhecer todo o currículo de feitiço, transfiguração e DCAT (Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas) do primeiro semestre, o material do segundo ele ensinaria durante as férias de Natal e Ano Novo. Cristian adorara a idéia, como era de se esperar, mas o pequeno Harry não ficara nem um pouco satisfeito em ser excluído da diversão. 'Ele também queria aprender magica!' pensava indignado 'Era um bruxo assim como Cristian, então porque ele não podia fazer o mesmo!?'. Mas seus protestos pareciam cair em ouvidos surdos, nem mesmo seu pai – que jamais resistia – cedeu nesse ponto. Lili, no entanto, encontrou a solução perfeita para o problema: poções. Sua mãe sabia o quanto ele gostava de estudar poções e relaciona-las com a química dos trouxas, esse era um de seus passa-tempos mais divertidos. Ele sempre estava combinando ingredientes, observando suas reações e anotando suas observações. Pouco a pouco, Harry montara uma tabela parecida com a Tabela dos Elementos Químicos que estudara na escola. Organizando os grupos com base nas propriedades mágicas que cada elemento apresentava, o que lhe rendeu meses de pesquisa pois cada dia ele acrescentava um ingrediente novo a ela, pôde por fim separá-los em quinze grupos diferentes. Lili, que sempre ajudava em seu projeto quando dispunha de tempo, ofereceu-se para ensina-lo a criar algumas poções mais complexas. O menino que, embora adorasse misturar ingredientes e estudar seus resultados, jamais tinha preparado mais do que as simples poções de seu livro para iniciantes 'O Caldeirão Mágico – Um Guia de Poções para Crianças', pulou na oportunidade de criar coisas novas.

Eles tinham um razoavelmente largo laboratório de Poções no subsolo da casa, um estreito corredor separava sua porta de outra na frente, que dava para um vasto ginásio de duelos. Aqueles eram os únicos aposentos do andar, ambos raramente usados pela família que preferia usar locais mais bem iluminados. Os marotos utilizavam o gramado nos fundos da propriedade para seus treinamentos e Lili, de quem o filho menor herdara o gosto por poções, preferia trabalhar no andar superior da torre em que ficavam os ingredientes, era mais prático, arejado e iluminado do que os escuros porões. O espaço disponível, porém, podia servir bem a uma pessoa, mas quando duas tentavam trabalhar em caldeirões diferentes – as coisas ficavam mais complicadas. Especialmente quando uma dessas pessoas era Harry, que tinha como objetivo aparente encontrar todas as reações explosivas imagináveis no preparo de poções. Assim, o sombrio laboratório passou a ser utilizado todas as manhãs por mãe e filho, que ocuparam-se em refazer o estoque de poções medicinais da mansão. Lili cuidadosamente instruindo seu caçula a fim de evitar acidentes.

Na sexta-feira que antecedia a ida dos meninos ao Beco Diagonal, ambos resolveram preparar uma poção variante daquela conhecida como 'Esquelece', que apesar de ter efeitos complexos – reformando tanto ossos quanto tecidos orgânicos – não era muito difícil de ser preparada. Pelo contrário, era rápida e prática de se fazer. Os medi-bruxos não a usavam regularmente, somente nos casos mais urgentes, pois muitos pacientes haviam apresentado fortes reações "alérgicas" a sua ingestão. Isso fez dela um mal necessário quando alguém sofria um grave acidente mas, de outra forma, uma opção indesejável.

Harry observou com excitação o claro liquido perolado que estava dentro do caldeirão dourado – excelente para poções de cura. Até mesmo o perfume do líquido era bom, o que para o menino era inacreditável. A maioria das poções que já fizera sempre resultavam um líquidos amargos e sem odor aparente. O menino, intrigado, observou todos os ingredientes que compunham a poção. Nenhum deles lhe pareceu algo extraordinário o suficiente para causar aquele resultado. Olhando novamente para a poção, ele não pode deixar de sentir como se algo estivesse faltando. Logicamente ele sabia que não, pois sua mãe era sempre muito boa no que trabalhava e dissera que a única coisa a fazer agora era esperar. Ela avisara claramente que ele apenas precisava observar o líquido, mexendo no sentido horário três vezes a cada cinco minutos, até que ela regressasse. Alguém de seu serviço estava no floo, desejando falar com ela e Remus enviara um dos elfos para buscá-la. Ele devia estar lendo, na sala, como de costume durante as manhãs. Sirius e seu pai provavelmente estavam no jardim ensinando Cris algumas das pragas e encantamentos mais comuns em duelos.

"E eu fico aqui, esperando..." murmurou com uma pontinha de inveja, cruzando os braços emburrado. Entretanto, sua atenção não demorou muito tempo para retornar à poção que devia estar vigiando. Algo nela o deixava cada vez mais cismado, ele tinha certeza de que faltava algo... Olhando em volta, reparou no pequeno armário de canto, nos fundos do laboratório, perto da porta do estoque. A peça era feita em mármore branco, com runas douradas para efeito de moldura. Harry só vira sua mãe abrir um vez aquele armário e, quando perguntara o que tinha ali dentro, a única resposta que recebera fora "itens raros". O que ela considerava "raro" ele não fazia idéia, mas sempre ansiara por saber. Discretamente, olhou para a porta de entrada certificando-se de que não vinha ninguém; e como não escutou nada resolveu seguir a diante com sua idéia. O garoto não tinha certeza de como sabia, mas podia jurar que o que faltava na poção estava contido naquele pequeno e misterioso armário. Em poucos instantes, postava-se na frente do armário pronto para abri-lo. A pequena maçaneta dourada não tinha chave, como a maioria das portas na mansão: apenas um Potter ou um indivíduo magicamente unido a família, como um consorte ou servo, poderia abri-lo. Com exceção da porte de entrada e daquelas nos aposentos pessoais, nenhuma outra poderia ser aberta de outra maneira. Um ancestral paranóico insistira nesse tipo de proteção e ninguém da família sequer considerou desfaze-la, seu pai quando questionado dissera apenas que era uma tradição familiar manter a casa como a recebia, alterando somente o que era considerado perigoso demais para uma residência doméstica. Como um dragão nas masmorras da ala leste ou algo parecido, ele não entendia muito bem o porquê de seu pai usar justamente aquele exemplo mas preferiu não perguntar. Ao invés disso, correu até as masmorras para checar se era verdade e, apesar das paredes estarem um pouco chamuscadas e uma ter marcas de garras, não encontrou coisa alguma.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Harry concentrou-se em sua tarefa: terminar a poção. Parando rapidamente para certificar-se de que não teria companhia, abriu as portinholas com extrema cautela, como se esperasse ser subitamente atacado por um bicho-papão. Uma vez para o menino era mais do que suficiente, embora ele não tivesse a menor idéia do porquê seu maior medo ser uma sombra. Quando por fim o armário estava aberto, ele espiou seu interior. Inúmeros frescos multicoloridos encontravam-se enfileirados em três prateleiras distintas. Em um primeiro relance ele não viu nada que chamasse sua atenção em especial. Era verdade que todos os frascos aguçavam igualmente a sua curiosidade, mas não tinha sido por essa razão que viera até ali. Precisava encontrar o que...e de repente estacou. Ali, entre inúmeros recipientes semelhantes, um pequeno frasco emitia um tênue brilho prateado. Observando ao redor, dessa vez mais atentamente, reparou que outros também possuíam o mesmo brilho. Seria isso?

Delicadamente, ele retirou cada um dos frascos de seu local e colou-os sobre uma pequena bandeja que ficava sobre o armário, a seguir levando-os calmamente até a bancada sobre a qual ficava o caldeirão. Empoleirando-se em um banco, contemplou o liquido que cintilava alegremente e tentou decidir o que fazer a seguir. Lembrou, então, que sua mãe o avisara para mexer pelo menos três vezes a cada cinco minutos a poção até seu regresso. O fogo estava lento, o que significava que a instrução materna era apenas uma forma de prolongar o processo de preparo até que Lili retornasse. Como ele desejava incluir mais alguns ingredientes, decidiu que a cada cinco minutos, antes de mexer a poção, colocaria dois dos ingredientes. Começando pelo chifre de unicórnio pulverizado e pó de fada, os quais foram jogados no líquido com os mesmo gestos de quem tempera uma sopa. Algo dentro de si parecia avisá-lo quando já era suficiente. Cinco minutos se passaram, e Harry acrescentou algumas gotas do sangue de um gryffin negro e de um Grã Ciavert (antigo dragão negro, cujas escamas possuíam ora um brilho azul marinho, ora verde musgo; apenas três deles foram avistados em tempos atuais, um deles encontra-se hoje mantido em cativeiro numa reserva da Groelândia). Mas o pequeno menino não tinha a menor idéia de quão precioso era cada um dos ingredientes que acrescentara, uma vez que as etiquetas estavam todas escritas em latim e ele não conhecia o suficiente do língua para traduzir os títulos. A poção – até o momento – não perdera o brilho perolado, mas adquirira um tom forte de azul. O próximo ingrediente seria a essência de uma planta híbrida, criada na virada do último milênio por Helga Hufflepuff, cuja essência cheirava à rosas e lavanda. Infelizmente para todos aqueles que tentariam no futuro desvendar os segredos dessa poção, o menino não percebeu que um único fio do cabelo de uma Veela prendera-se na colher usada para mexer a poção. Sem perceber, este tornou-se o próximo ingrediente; e, enquanto a poção era estirada no sentido horário pela última vez, sua coloração tornou-se ainda mais escura.

Os ingrediente que trouxera haviam terminado, mas na opinião do menino algo ainda faltava. Olhando novamente ao redor, não encontrou nada que chamasse sua atenção. Suspirando, começou a pensar no que poderia ser. Uma passagem do livro "A Magia em Nós" veio a sua mente_: "O Sangue não é apenas a essência que nos molda, mas também a essência que rege nossa magia e contém uma impressão dela. Cada gota de sangue carrega uma parte de quem somos e de quem veio antes de nós. Exatamente por essa razão, o sangue foi um ingrediente muito utilizado em Rituais de Magia Antiga. Hoje, a maioria desses ritos foram proibidos, mas o sangue ainda é utilizado em Ritos de Adoção pelo Ministério da Magia"._

Cris emprestara-lhe o livro depois de le-lo na escola, ele explicava em termos simples como alguns indivíduos podiam usar magia e outros não e era usado principalmente para reeducar todos aqueles adeptos aos arraigados preconceitos do Mundo Mágico. Afinal, se o sangue não fosse renovado a magia contida nele iria rarear ao ponto de não mais existir, o que aumentaria exponencialmente a população de squibs. As repercussões já podiam ser sentidas atualmente, portanto a teoria não encontrou argumentos contrários.

Se o sangue era tão especial, e relativamente raro pois era único a cada indivíduo, então talvez esse fosse capaz de completar a poção. Um pouco de sua magia iria para ela, não é? O menino já vira a mãe usar sua varinha para adicionar feitiços em vários estágios de diferentes poções, e como ele não tinha varinha era bem provável que seu sangue fosse a melhor opção. Seus instintos diziam-lhe que estava certo e Harry sempre dera atenção a eles, visto que até hoje jamais lhe falharam.

Devagar, pegou a adaga para cortar ingredientes da mamãe e espetou o dedo, deixando cair três gotas dentro do caldeirão. Assim, porém, que a última gota caiu uma enorme explosão ressoou pela propriedade, um domo surgira ao redor de sua área de trabalho e seu interior foi coberto por uma densa fumaça, de um azul tão escuro quanto o céu da meia-noite, e entre elas centenas de particular brilhantes pairavam no ar. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, fechados durante a explosão, o menino olhou em volta admirado, sentindo-se em meio ao espaço sideral repleto de estrelas luminosas. Uma sensação indescritível tomou conta de seu corpo, que formigava fazendo cosquinhas. Rindo, ele começou a pular, tentando alcançar as "estrelas". E em sua alegre brincadeira, não tinha a menor idéia da grande confusão que se formava ao redor de seu "pequeno universo" , uma barreira silenciosa o separando do mundo lá fora.

Artur Valle, chefe da Divisão de Feitiços, era uma das pessoas mais aborrecidas que conhecia – pensava Lili, enquanto fechava a conexão do floo. Ela havia enviado para ele ontem mesmo um relatório extremamente detalhado de sua pesquisa, com mais de 100 páginas (apesar de poder tê-lo feito em 30) exatamente porque sabia que, caso não explicasse tudo minuciosamente, seu patrão 'desmiolado' faria questão de esclarecer todas as suas incontáveis dúvidas diretamente com ela. Ser o 'cabeça' da divisão, aparentemente significava – em seu ponto de vista – saber tudo o que era feito e acontecia dentro de seu território. Infelizmente seu plano não dera certo e, por quase uma hora, o homem a prendera naquela posição terrivelmente desconfortável (de joelhos com a cabeça enfiada na lareira), até que estivesse completamente certo de que entedia tudo o que fora escrito. Ele podia ter poupado seu tempo e o dela comprando um dicionário, mas não, aborrece-la com questões ridículas era o caminho mais fácil. Por que ele se daria o trabalho de pensar!

Como um incompetente daqueles recebera o cargo de chefia era um mistério para ela, murmurou, soltando uma série desconexa de palavrões a seguir. Da próxima vez não se daria ao trabalho de escrever um relatório, o faria oralmente.

Remus, no sofá atrás dela, lia calmamente; ignorando por completo as "delicadas" palavras que ressoavam pelo aposento. Ele já se acostumara a ouvir sua amiga soltando os cachorros em cima do chefe. Porém, em nenhum momento pôde culpa-la; afinal o homem certamente deixava muito a desejar no quesito inteligência. Por pelo menos três vezes precisou morder o lábio para conter uma gargalhada, quase perdendo sua luta quando o tolo perguntara o que significava "gene X" e ouvira Lili sufocar um grito. Esse era, simplesmente, o título da pesquisa. "É o nome designado para representar nossa carga genética mágica" dissera a amiga por entre dentes, "seu idiota" ficando sutilmente implícito no tom de voz.

Entretanto as reflexões de ambos foram interrompidas por um estrondo que chacoalhou as fundações da mansão subitamente. Remus viu Lili tornar-se branca como papel, os lábios entreabertos formando uma única palavra. "Harry". Sem perder tempo, correram em direção aos porões, rezando para que o garoto não estivesse ferido. Contudo, as probabilidades não estavam a seu favor.

No hall de entrada, assim que saíram da sala, encontraram ao demais habitantes da casa – Sirius, James e Cristian – que estiveram treinando nos jardins. Os rostos igualmente ansiosos, continham tanto confusão quanto uma boa dose de apreensão. Vendo os outros dois, a confusão deu lugar ao puro desespero.

"Harry?" murmurou Cris, como o coração na boca.

Sem perda de tempo, ele correram para as escadas que levavam ao porão e, descendo os degraus de dois em dois, entraram no estreito corredor. Um silêncio mortal abateu-se sobre eles, tudo parecia estranhamente normal. E, a não ser por alguns vasos caídos no chão em pedaços e quadros tortos em suas posições nas paredes, nada indicava que um explosão de tal magnitude ocorrera naquela parte da casa. Passos rápidos levaram James até a porta do laboratório, que foi aberta com extrema ansiedade. Cris, logo atrás com o restante, tinha os olhos úmidos e tentava inutilmente conter alguns soluços.

A primeira vez que olhou para dentro do laboratório, James não entendeu exatamente o que via. A porta escancarada permitiu que os outros também pudessem ver, mas nenhum deles conseguiu – num primeiro momento – fazer sentido do que estavam vendo. Um domo, luminoso e transparente, formava uma barreira contendo a mais densa fumaça que já tinham visto – escura e salpicada de partículas brilhantes – encontrava-se no meio do recinto, sem deixar nada entrar ou sair de sua circunferência. O filho, reparou seu pai de imediato, não estava em lugar nenhum que pudesse ver. Só via uma possibilidade: Harry estava no domo.

Lili, em histeria, correu para a barreira que a separava de seu caçula e jogou-se contra ela. Sendo apenas refletida de volta a sua posição inicial, ela não viu outra opção senão brandir sua varinha na direção daquela coisa vil que continha seu menino. Os demais, já puxavam as suas.

Com exceção de Cristian, que assistia tudo de um dos cantos, eles começaram a lançar feitiços sobre feitiços em direção ao domo. Contudo, logo descobriram que não importava o que fosse lançado na direção do domo, esse era imediatamente enviado de volta. Desviando de seus próprios feitiços, não demoraram a esgotar seus recursos. Portanto, a última esperança deles para quebrar aquela magia estranha, era o Professor Dumbledore. Ele, com seu aparentemente infinito estoque de conhecimento, tinha de saber algo sobre aquilo.

Sirius partiu em seu encalço, pedindo a Deus que não fosse tarde de mais para salvar seu menininho. Lili, caíra de joelhos ao lado do filho mais velho, e abraçados soluçavam tentando conter o choro. Remus e James, depois de muita discussão, resolveram tentar chamar pelo menino. Mas até então, não obtiveram resposta. Quando o antigo diretor entrou no recinto, todos voltaram-se para ele. Dumbledore sequer lhes deu atenção, indo diretamente para o domo, no qual realizou uma série de feitiços de analise, como Revelio e assim por diante, disposto a descobrir o que era aquela barreira antes de tentar rompe-la. Seus resultados foram no mínimo inconcludentes; com um suspiro resignado ele voltou-se para o pequeno contigente que o cercava, e que passara a incluir McGonagall, Pomfrey e seu mestre em Poções, Severus Snape. O mais indicado para discernir os efeitos que poderiam advir de um acidente como aquele.

"Eu lamento, mas meus exames não afetaram nem mesmo a superfície do que está a nossa frente. A única boa notícia que posso lhes dar é que não parece haver evidência alguma de que esse fenômeno possa ser fatal aos seres humanos. Não há nenhum substância tóxica presente nesse local."

Os rostos voltados para ele parecem desanuviar um pouco, mais não muito. O menino ainda estava preso lá dentro e sabe Merlim em que estado estaria.

"Como...como vamos romper essa barreira, Albus?"

"Não acho que seja possível rompê-la Lili. Mas não acredito que seja algo permanente. Talvez dure apenas alguns minutos, ou horas..."

"Mas é se não for o caso? Meu afilhado ficará preso ali indefinidamente? O que..." Remus podia sentir o lobo contorcendo-se dentro de si, pronto para atacar aquela coisa que o separava de um dos seus filhote.

"Calma, amor. Não é hora de perder a cabeça" consolou Sirius, passando um braço por seus ombros para tranqüiliza-lo. Ao que o parceiro o encarou com certa incredulidade. Normalmente era ele quem perdia a cabeça e por coisas bem menores. O lobisomem emitiu um grunhido de frustração. Essa era a razão de Sirius ser um Auror e ele não, jamais conseguia manter-se frio em situações como essa, nas quais estava emocionalmente envolvido.

"Não acredito que será por muito tempo, a magia é instável demais para durar" continuou Dumbledore com calma "O que você acha, Severus?"

"Concordo com seu julgamento, Albus." Declarou o homem ao seu lado. Alto, pálido e com cabelos negros escorrendo até os ombros, o Mestre em Poções de Hogwarts era uma figura intimidante; a cenho permanentemente fechado em uma expressão de poucos amigos não fazia nada para diminuir essa primeira impressão. Corriam rumores de que ele era pelo menos parte vampiro, mas ninguém jamais conseguira provar sua veracidade.

"O menino certamente não corre perigo de vida, ou vocês não conseguem sentir a magia que vem do domo?" continuou, ignorando os olhares descontentes dos marotos, antigos rivais de seus tempos de escola.

"Como assim, Snape?" interpelou-o o vira-lata, como Severus 'ternamente' o apelidara. Os outros também expressaram sua confusão. Todos, menos Albus, cujos olhos arregalaram-se em compreensão.

"Magia Branca" murmurou o velho bruxo.

"Como? O que você quer dizer com isso, Albus?" perguntou o abatido pai, quando todos voltaram-se para ele.

"Simples, James. Magia Branca esta intimamente ligada ao Dom da vida. Nenhuma magia dessa natureza pode causar a morte de um ser, ela normalmente é usada em encantos de cura e criação."

"Como você sabe que se trata de magia branca, diretor?"

"Bem, Minerva, me responda isso: por acaso você sente algum perigo ao redor de nós? Sente sua própria magica reagindo de forma negativa ao ambiente?" A senhora de meia idade pareceu compreender o que estava sendo pedido dela e imediatamente concentrou-se na magia que a rodeava.

"Ah! Entendo, está certo, eu não sinto perigo algum."

"Mas e...e se o que esta dentro do domo for..."

"Como eu disse, Lili, nada indica a presença de elementos tóxicos dentro da barreira. A única coisa que podemos fazer no momento é esperar." Dizendo isso, conjurou diversas cadeiras confortáveis, com estafado macio, para que pudessem sentar.

Durante horas nada aconteceu, todos mantiveram-se sentados em silêncio contemplando o que aconteceria a seguir, quando a barreira se dissolvesse. Os únicos que conversavam eram Severus e Poppy, que debatiam os possíveis efeitos de um acidente como aquele na criança envolvida. Nenhum deles fazia idéia do que compunha aquela fumaça, mas estavam certos de que ela não era "exatamente" inofensiva.

Sirius tomara Cris dos braços de sua mãe, que estava perturbada demais para servir de consolo ao menino e agora o tinha em seu colo, acariciando suas costas em círculos calmantes. Remus, ao seu lado, encontrava-se perdido em pensamentos. De vez em quando, olhava para o domo com certa confusão em seus semblante e depois voltava a fechar-se em si mesmo. Como se estivesse a milhas de distância. O mesmo acontecia com Severus, embora esse fosse mais discreto em suas observações, mantendo a conversa com Poppy enquanto tentava discernir o que diabos sentia de dentro daquele domo!

James e Lili, que o marido tomara em seus braços quando desabara em um choro sufocado, permaneciam calados e tensos. O olhos fixos no centro do laboratório, a espera do porvir.

Dentro do pequeno domo, as coisas eram bem diferentes. Os espaço ali parecia vasto, infinito, tanto que mesmo correndo Harry jamais encontrou barreira alguma a sua frente. Seus pés pareciam planar em nuvens espessas, as "estrelas" que perseguia fugindo sempre que as alcançava. Sua brincadeira rendeu-lhe muitas horas divertidas, tanto que o menino nem ao menos percebeu quando seu corpo foi ficando cada vez mais pesado, seus olhos fechando lentamente e a pele sem deixar de formigar. Em pouco tempo ele dormia sem ao menos perceber, enroscado sobre si mesmo no meio das "nuvens".

Por esse razão, o menino não pode notar que seu pequeno corpo estava mudando ou que as "estrelas" ao seu redor, bem como a fumaça azulada, estavam sendo absorvidas por ele a passo lento, porém firme. Aos poucos, enquanto a magia fundia-se com ele e a mudanças continuavam, a densa neblina foi clareando. Para, por fim, se dissipar no mesmo momento em que o relógio acabava de anunciar as doze badalas, indicando o fim de uma dia e o início de outro. Estavam em 31 de julho de 1989.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que todos tenham curtido! Infelizmente não tenho tido muito tempo para escrever, peço àqueles que estão acompanhando esse fic que tenham paciência comigo. Eu vou me esforçar para voltar a escrever o mais rápido possível. Mesmo assim, o próximo capítulo deve demorar um pouco mais para sair. Sorry!

Bjos, Carissa

Obs.: valeu pelas reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4 – Se eu tivesse asas

Autora: Carissa Black

Rate: T (rating pode mudar ao longo da história)

Disclaimer: a maioria dos personagens pertence a J. K. Rowling e a trama se passa num universo criado maravilhosamente por ela. Eu sou apenas uma fã de carteirinha.

Avisos: essa ficção contém slash e criaturas mágicas, se isso ofende sua sensibilidade não leia!

Pares: HP/OC, CP/OC, entre outros...

CAPÍTULO 4 – Se eu tivesse asas...

Ele estava voando, não tinha idéia de onde, mas sabia que estava a muitos metros de distancia de qualquer solo firme. Não sabia bem como explicar tal sensação, era como não ter peso algum; ser leve como uma pluma, no entanto, ao invés de planar, ele se lançava pelo ar como uma flecha, cortando nuvens macias e vaporosas, úmidas e um tanto quanto frias. Mas sua pele parecia impermeável como as penas de um pássaro, e o frio e a gravidade pouco transtorno lhe causavam. Sabia que pertencia ali, no ar, tanto quanto qualquer um dos pássaros e dragões que por aqueles céus já planaram. O tempo parecia não existir aqui em cima e Harry não poderia dizer por quanto tempo já estava lá: minutos, horas, dias...Nada disso importava, ele estava voando!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Na enfermaria de Hogwarts a tensão reinava como um peso quase palpável por sobre todos aqueles que ali se reuniam, ao redor de uma das muitas camas enfileiradas em cada lado do extenso hall de cura. As paredes de pedra, antigas e resistentes, intercaladas de ora em ora por tochas, apagadas naquele momento, davam ao ambiente um aspecto pouco habitual para um hospital. O local mais parecia um aconchegante dormitório, com colchas e cortinas brancas, que por sua vez cobriam colchões macios e janelas altas respectivamente.

Entretanto, feitiços de assepsia (muito antes de seu descobrimento pelos trouxas) foram lançados em cada centímetro do local já no tempo de sua construção, por uma zelosa curandeira que entrou para história como uma dos quatro fundadores daquela instituição, Helga Hufflepuff. E ano após ano, tais feitiços – entre outros – eram renovados pelos professores da escola, que adicionavam sua própria magia a base antiga, aumentando-a e expandindo seu foco. _Afinal, nada poderia ser mais forte que um trabalho feito em comunhão; assim fizeram os deuses, os homens e a natureza (Hufflepuff, Um Estudo Aprofundado em Herbologia, p. 7, Prefácio)_.

Naquele ambiente, deveras aconchegante, uma pequena família, amigos e professores trocavam olhares ansiosos entre si, alguns visivelmente desconfortáveis perante o estarrecedor silêncio que caíra sobre todos os presentes enquanto Madame Pomfrey examinava seu mais novo paciente. O próprio Severus Snape, mal humorado de plantão, com sua língua afiada e mirada certeira, mantinha-se calado e atento em um dos cantos do hall, o único sinal de tensão era a visível rigidez em sua postura. Seu rosto, entretanto, continuava impassível.

James, por outro lado, poderia acabar cavando um buraco profundo no centenário chão da enfermaria, tal era sua agitação. Caminhava de um lado para o outro, apenas parando, brevemente, para passar a mão através dos espessos cabelos pretos, já bem bagunçados, e soltar um suspiro agoniado. Lili, pálida e com os olhos vermelhos, grudara-se a cabeceira da cama em que estava o caçula da família e apenas lhe soltara a mão devido as ameaças expressivas da velha enfermeira, enquanto esta tentava realizar seus exames. Agora, ela as mantinha apertadas em seu colo, tentando controlar o anseio que tinha em tomar novamente a pequena mão de Harry nas suas.

Sirius tinha Cris em seu colo, e ambos conversavam baixinho, em leves surros, tentando consolar-se mutuamente. Remus, do lado deles, mantinha-se visivelmente calmo, enquanto buscava internamente conter o lobo e a sua preocupação. Bem que ele gostaria de se expressar como James, indo de um lado ao outro do largo recinto, mas aprendera desde cedo a praticidade do autocontrole. Fato este que não impedia seu pé de bater ritmicamente no chão em um crescendo compassado; o que, no entanto, estava começando a irritar ainda mais o já irritadiço Severus.

Minerva e Albus, mais atrás, conversavam a meia voz, as cabeças próximas, as cadeiras quase coladas, ambos pareciam determinados a não serem ouvidos por terceiros, o que realmente era irrelevante uma vez que já haviam criado uma bolha de silêncio ao redor deles. Especialidade, obviamente, do diretor de Hogwarts, cuja mente escondia mais segredos que o próprio Departamento de Mistérios (DOM).

As atividades apenas cessaram, quase que instantaneamente, quando da cabeceira da cama, Lili emitiu uma pequena exclamação de surpresa; alertando os demais, que rapidamente se voltaram na sua direção. A própria enfermeira parou no meio da analise de um dos muitos exames que já executara, para ver o que se passava.

Lili, por sua vez, observa como admiração e curiosidade o pequeno rostinho a sua frente.

"Ele está sorrindo..." murmurou, sem perceber que algumas das linhas de preocupação que marcavam sua testa iam aos poucos desaparecendo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry jamais se divertira tanto, ele planava sobre a copa das árvores, dava piruetas e apostava corrida com os pequenos pássaros que se animavam a chegar mais perto. Não tinha idéia de quanto tempo passara ou por quanto ainda permaneceria ali, mas tinha certeza que jamais se divertira tanto.

Foi após mergulhar por entre uma espessa nuvem e voltar à tona que o pequeno menino percebeu não estar mais sozinho, um vulto tão pálido quanto a névoa ao seu redor se aproximava de sua posição com graça e leveza invejáveis, aos quais somente as aves podiam aspirar. Aos poucos o vulto foi tomando forma e em seu lugar uma bela coruja branca surgira, planando ao seu lado e emitindo notas baixas e ressonantes, da mesma forma que uma pessoa – capaz de fazê-lo – cumprimentaria outra com efusivo afeto. Ela parecia conhecê-lo, ponderou Harry, mas não tinha idéia de como, afinal jamais vira aquela ave antes ou, de outra forma, com certeza se lembraria. Mesmo assim, tinha a ligeira impressão de serem amigos de longa data e foi por isso, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, que – quando ela mergulhou na direção oposta – acenando com uma das asas para que o garoto a seguisse, ele não hesitou sequer um instante em fazê-lo, confiando na pequena amiga para guiá-lo em segurança.

E não se arrependeu por um segundo em fazê-lo, ainda mais, quando ao olhar para baixo percebeu o paradisíaco lugar que sobrevoavam. Um lugar que jamais imaginara encontrar em qualquer recanto da Terra. Lembrou de suas aulas de geografia e tentou imaginar em que parte do planeta estaria, certamente não na Inglaterra... Perdido como estava em suas divagações, nem ao menos reparara quando seu pequeno corpo cruzara uma barreira invisível de magia comprimida no espaço.

O mundo a sua volta era inigualável, montanhas brancas com picos altos – como uma cordilheira, lembrou – cercavam um vasto vale, que misturava os inúmeros verdes do verão com as belas e clássicas cores outonais. Uma cachoeira, alta e cristalina, caía de um dos picos mais altos da cordilheira circular, ao norte do vale, e formava um largo aro-íris em seu centro. O rio, alimentado por suas águas, corria apressado até certo ponto, no qual uma cachoeira menor dava espaço a outro rio, seu leito mais lânguido e largo que o anterior. Até, por fim, deterem-se em um imenso lago de águas claras e leito profundo, alimentado também por outros córregos, que vinham de diferentes direções e, as margens do qual fora erguida uma formidável fortaleza, em pedras claras, acinzentadas, e mármore colorido.

Tudo isso, o menino assimilou com excitação crescente, detendo-se desejosamente sobre o suculento pomar ao lado do castelo, no qual se viam os mais diversos frutos, maduros mesmo fora de estação. Entretanto, sua amiguinha branca já ia longe, piando para chamar-lhe a atenção e indicando que ainda havia mais a ser visto. Harry a seguiu com inegável excitação, lançando apenas um último olhar ao pomar que estivera admirando, prometendo a si mesmo voltar ali algum dia.

O que o moreno não percebeu, e nem poderia compreender por ser ainda muito jovem, é que ao partir daquele vale ele deixara para trás uma impressão, uma assinatura pessoal que cada criatura mágica carrega dentro de si, como uma impressão digital. E aquela impressão deixara uma marca, pequena é claro, pois apenas seu espírito estivera presente, e nem todos os habitantes do vale a notaram, a bem da verdade somente um ser sentiu tal presença e foi ele que acordou sobressaltado de seu sono profundo, um risco de suor marejando sua face e escorrendo pelo pescoço, onde uma veia latejava com força. Não conseguia compreender exatamente o que havia lhe arrancado tão brutalmente do sono, mas sabia que era importante e alteraria sua vida para sempre. Uma forte apreensão invadiu-lhe a alma, a mesma que muitos o julgavam incapaz de possuir. Seja lá o que estivesse por vir, algo lhe dizia que seria em breve.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A coruja branca, ao perceber que o menino voltava a segui-la, apressou novamente o ritmo e seguiu em um vôo rápido e gracioso para o mais alto pico da cordilheira, diretamente atrás daquele pelo qual fluía a maravilhosa cachoeira e ficava exatamente no lado oposto àquele em que fora construída a fortaleza, ao sul do vale. A montanha era enorme e tinha sua metade superior imersa em brumas tão espessas que tornavam praticamente impossível a descrição do seu relevo. O pico, no entanto, era coberto por um domo de magia, "um escudo" Harry compreendeu, e dentro dele ficava o mais belo Castelo que o menininho já vira. Alto, com torres subindo em um crescendo de tamanho e espessura, todo em cristal e mármore branco. A edificação era vasta, ocupando por completo o pico da montanha, e ainda assim perdia em tamanho para a fortaleza construída no vale.

Para o garoto, aquela construção tinha uma aparência delicada, mas lembrava-lhe as geleiras eternas do Ártico, sobre as quais lera na aula de geografia. O que desmentia sua aparente fragilidade. Era lindo, como se tivesse sido criado em um conto de fadas. Um vento gelado soprava sobre o pico, mas o domo mágico que o envolvia mantinha a temperatura ambiente levemente mais aquecida. O suficiente para ser suportável em altitudes tão elevadas. Contudo, Harry não passou pelo domo, apenas vendo-o de fora e essa foi a única impressão que conseguiu obter como observador. O que mais aquele domo escondia Harry não descobriria por muitos anos e até lá essa visita seria apenas uma vaga lembrança de sua mente infantil.

Ao partir com sua companheira o menino deixou para trás a mesma impressão que ficara no vale, mas esta infelizmente não seria sentida por ninguém naquele momento, pois o domo que cercava o local protegia seus habitantes, isolando-os de tudo e de todos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Na enfermaria de Hogwarts, a noite já chegara e levará com elas a maioria dos presentes. Apenas Lili e James permaneciam, Cris tentara ficar junto do irmão – dando seu maior chilique desde que tinha sete anos e os pais o proibiram de montar na vassoura de James. Entretanto, pouco surtira efeito além de aborrecer seu pai o suficiente para colocar o garoto de castigo, no final ele teve de ser carregado para fora por seu padrinho e Remus, ambos relutantes em partir, mesmo sabendo que nada poderiam fazer ali. Lili, exausta também, apenas desviara a atenção do pequeno menino na cama para beijar a testa do filho mais velho e recomendar que dormisse bem, se quisesse voltar amanhã bem cedinho.

Os três partiram por floo, deixando o jovem casal para zelar por seu filho mais novo. Eles mal haviam partido, quando a ruiva bocejou largamente, esfregando os olhos como se pudesse assim afastar o sono e a exaustão. James notou de imediato o estado da esposa.

- Lili, é tarde...por que não você descansa um pouco? Eu te acordo se houver alguma mudança.

- Não, James. Eu est-tou be-bem... – tentou dizer, mesmo sendo interrompida por novo bocejo. Seus olhos lacrimejaram, mas ela sentou-se ereta na cadeira e deu batidinhas leves no rosto, determinada a se manter desperta caso seu garotinho precisasse dela. – Mas uma xícara de café preto bem que seria útil...

Seu olhar não poderia ser mais expressivo e James que – apesar de fingir – não era nem um tolo, percebeu exatamente o que estava implícito naquela afirmação. Com um suspiro resignado ele acenou que compreendera e levantou-se para atender ao pedido da esposa. Lili acompanhou seus movimentos até que a porta da enfermaria se fechasse atrás do marido e voltou a olhar para Harry, pensado que – em momentos como esse – ela de fato entendia por que se apaixonara tão perdidamente pelo homem com quem gerara duas vidas maravilhosas. Deixou seus olhos vagarem pelos traços angelicais de seu bebê e pediu, silenciosamente, para quem estivesse ouvindo suas preces, que seus garotos estivessem sempre com ela. Como somente alguém que era mulher e mãe poderia sentir, ela sabia que sua vida não teria sentido sem eles ao seu lado.

James não demorou sequer quinze minutos para voltar da cozinha, mas nesse meio tempo sua esposa acabara por sucumbir à exaustão que a dominara pelas últimas horas. Sua cabeça repousa na cama do filho, junto da do próprio garotinho, a mão dela ainda segurando a pequena mão em busca de conforto. A cena arrancou um sorriso terno de seu marido, o vinco de preocupação que marcava sua testa desaparecendo por alguns instantes enquanto observava sua esposa e filho juntos, em um sono profundo e aparentemente tranqüilo.

Aliviado de por fim ver a esposa repousando, James pegou sua varinha e com gestos precisos fez a mulher levitar para cama mais próxima, cobrindo-a em seguida. Para logo depois tomar o lugar que ela desocupara, bebericando o café que originalmente seria de Lili. "Bem, pensou, um dos dois precisaria ficar acordo de qualquer modo."

Com essa idéia em mente, o homem levou o café forte e quente aos lábios, porém antes mesmo que conseguisse dar um único gole, um movimento na cama a sua frente lhe chamou a atenção. Voltando-se para observar o rosto de seu garotinho, ele pode observar um lento movimento de sua cabeça, apenas um leve inclinar para o lado, mas ainda assim era mais do que havia ocorrido o dia inteiro. Ao menos desde que Harry saíra de dentro daquele maldito domo esfumaçado.

Os luminosos olhos verdes abriram por breves segundos não muito depois dos primeiros sinais de que o menino estava despertando. James não sabia ao certo, mas pareceu-lhe que os olhos antes já em um tom raro de verde, ganharam agora o brilho esplendoroso das mais belas esmeraldas, sua cor parecia intensificada pela magia que fluía em suas profundezas. James respirou fundo e em um sussurro que pretendia não alarmar o filho ou acordar a esposa, chamou o nome da criança.

Esta por sua vez, parecia relutar em obedecer ao terno mais insistente convite do pai, virando um pouco de lado, para se colocar em uma posição confortável e seguir dormindo.

- Harry...filhote... – surrou James novamente.

- Humn...- os olhos verdes abriram-se lentamente dessa vez, girando de um lado para o outro enquanto o menino tentava discernir onde estava, para em seguida se focarem na face pálida de seu pai. – Papi... – a voz era fraca e sonolenta, mas os bracinhos que estendeu na direção de James estavam firmes. Envolvendo-o pelo pescoço, ele o abraçou apertado para que seu papai soubesse que estava bem. Harry podia sentir no ar a tensão que o rodeava. A agonia e a preocupação da tarde deixaram impressões praticamente vivíveis para o sensitivo menino.

O homem, profundamente aliviado de ter seu menininho são e salvo em seus braços, deixou-se abraçar, aspirando o perfume que era só do seu filhote e de mais ninguém. O pequeno encaixava-se perfeitamente nos braços do pai, e não pela primeira vez a sensação fez James refletir em quão pequeno era Harry, apesar de sempre ter sido bem alimentado e ser – na medida do possível – um menino saudável. Pensou que talvez devesse consultar Poppy sobre isso, mas a estatura combinava tão perfeitamente com seu menino que realmente não lhe gerava grandes preocupações a respeito. Afinal, se houvesse algum problema a enfermeira de Hogwartz certamente o teria mencionado na primeira oportunidade. Não era segredo o quanto Poppy Pomfrey era cuidadosa quando o assunto era Harry Potter.

Harry, cuja cabecinha havia estado pousada no ombro do pai, tornou a levantá-la poucos minutos depois, fazendo sua preciosa mirada verde chocar-se com os olhos castanhos do pai. Um sorriso leve e alegre brincava em seus lábios.

- Você ta melhor, papi?

- Agora que você está de volta, filhote, eu estou ótimo!

- Mas eu nunca fui embora, papi! – riu o garotinho, embora tivesse a estranha sensação de que de fato estivera em outro lugar. Seu pai abriu um sorriso divertido e respondeu, tentando permanecer sério:

- Então como é que você não respondeu quando te chamei para comer bolo de chocolate com estrelas de marzipã?

O menino, não percebendo a brincadeira, olhou horrorizado para seu pai e James não conseguiu se controlar por muito tempo, soltando uma ruidosa gargalhada. Harry, apesar de muito ingênuo, não era nenhum tolo e logo percebeu ser alvo de gozação, seu tom de horror transformando-se em indignação: - Papai! Exclamou, enquanto um pequeno punho atingia o homem no ombro.

A risada subseqüente de James foi tão contagiante que aos poucos Harry também aderiu a ela. Juntos, pai e filho, com todo barulho que fizeram, conseguiram acordar o dois dragões adormecidos nas redondezas: Liliam Potter e Poppy Pomfrey.

Ambas, abruptamente despertas, correram para a cama da criança assim que se puseram de pé, dispostas a averiguar qual era a comoção. Cada uma em um estado diferente de lucidez, o que as fez demorar alguns segundos para compreender o que estavam vendo quando chegaram mais perto da origem de todo aquele barulho.

Enquanto isso, James e Harry, que ouviram os passos apressados vindo na direção deles, um do escritório da enfermeira e outro da cama mais próxima, olharam-se apreensivos.

- Ho-ho – resmungou James, enquanto o garotinho aproveitava para se esconder em seus braços, a cabeça enterrada no pescoço do pai, olhos firmemente fechados. Estava pronto para ignorar tudo em volta e deixar o "adulto" lidar com a situação. James ao perceber a intenção do filho pode apenas murmurar uma única sentença antes de se virar para enfrentar as "damas" que vinham em sua direção – "Seu pequeno traidor".

A única resposta que obteve, contudo, foi sentir os lábios de Harry formando um leve e matreiro sorriso contra a sua pele.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Na manhã seguinte, assim que Remus e Sirius chegaram com Christian, foram informados por um alegre Hagrid que James e Lili estavam na enfermaria esperando por eles e que Harry havia acordado durante a noite. Essa última notícia colocou um sorriso exuberante em cada um dos rostos a sua frente.

Cris, emitindo um rugido de alegria, correu em direção ao Castelo sem esperar pelos demais, seus padrinhos apenas pararam para agradecer ao amável meio-gigante antes de seguirem seus passos ligeiros.

Assim que entraram não puderam deixar de sorrir ante a cena que os recebeu. Cris havia se jogado sobre a cama, e agarrava Harry com força contra si, dando pulos sobre o colchão. James ria sem parar, mais de cara de espanto de Lili, da qual Cristian roubara o lugar, do que da atitude do filho. Harry, por sua vez, retribuía com entusiasmo o abraço do irmão, pulando com ele e apertando-o com força.

- Cristian! Cris! Pare de sacudi-lo desse jeito! Cris!

- Deixa eles Lili, ontem foi difícil para todos nós - apartou James, lançando um olhar significativo para a esposa. Afinal ela também quase esmagara o garotinho em seus braços quando o vira acordado. E, provavelmente, nem ao menos teria parado se a enfermeira não tivesse chegado e separado ambos, afirmando que ela só poderia fazer seu trabalho se o paciente ainda estivesse vivo. O fato de Harry ter precisado respirar fundo diversas vezes depois que ela o soltara também não tinha escapado à atenção de nenhum deles.

Um sorriso embaraçado brincou nos lábios de Lili, ao mesmo tempo em que ela se voltava para os meninos ainda abraçados na cama. Suspirando resignadamente, observou o afeto entre os irmãos e não pode deixar de sorrir: fora presenteada com meninos de ouro!

Remus e Sirius, tendo parado por alguns instantes para observar a cena, agora se aproximavam da pequena família sorrindo e no caso de Sirius, também pulando na cama para se juntar aos garotos. Gesto que arrancou outro grito indignado da pobre mãe.

O animago apenas rio, e estreitou ainda mais os braços em volta de seus filhotes. James precisou segurar rapidamente a cintura de Lili, para impedir que esta se jogasse sobre o último dos Black, no intento de por um fim aquela família.

Coube a Remus, mais divertido que exasperado, a missão de afastar o companheiro das crianças já muito vermelhas de tanto rir, dando espaço para que elas pudessem respirar.

Quando todos já estavam mais calmos, os olhos do grupo se voltaram para o menor deles e, pela primeira vez desde que chegaram, os padrinhos puderam reparar nas mudanças que ocorreram no físico do pequeno, cuja preocupação anterior os impedira de notar: seus cabelos, antes negros e despenteados, caiam agora em cachos lustrosos até os ombros e suas mechas pareciam brilhar como se pequenos diamantes estivessem presos aos fios negros. Lembravam um céu estrelado. Seus olhos, envoltos por finas e arqueadas sobrancelhas e cílios espessos, eram de um verde esmeralda ainda mais brilhante do que antes, atordoantes em sua intensidade. Os lábios rubros estavam ainda mais cheios e delineados. Era a face de um anjo, na opinião de seus padrinhos. O corpo do menino também sofrera algumas alterações, estava mais delgado e sinuoso, lembrando aos adultos dos pequenos "sprites" que habitavam os bosques da região.

Essas mudanças, apesar de não serem muitas ou negativas, os trouxeram de volta a realidade. Lembrando aos quatro adultos o quê se passara no dia anterior, e que aquilo ainda não estava terminado. Afinal, era bem provável que o incidente tivesse produzido mais do que as conseqüências obviamente visíveis.

- Hum-hum, bem Harry - iniciou James - nós precisamos conversar com Professor Dumbledore agora, e Padi e Remi irão também. Você vai ficar bem aqui com Cris, enquanto estamos na sala do diretor?

- Claro, papi!

- Eu cuido dele, pai, pode deixar comigo!

James esculhambou o cabelo do filho mais velho, com afeição. "Sei que sim, Cris, seu irmão não poderia estar em melhores mãos" continuo, vendo o filho estufar o peito de orgulho. E dirigindo-se aos outros, indicou com a cabeça as portas duplas da enfermaria. "Bem, então vamos, não é..."

"Ah! Espera aí, eu tenho...hum" apartou Sirius que apalpava freneticamente os bolsos de seu robe. "Onde foi que eu...ah...achei!" Exclamou com uma expressão de alívio, enquanto extraía os óculos de Harry de um dos seus inúmeros bolsos. "Pronto, aqui está, Harry!"

Ao invés de alcançar os óculos que seu tio lhe oferecia, o pequeno meneou a cabeça. "Mas eu não preciso mais deles, tio Padi! Posso ver tudo direitinho!" a abriu um sorriso largo para sua família, pois sempre detestara usá-los, uma vez que viviam caindo para ponta do seu nariz.

"Vê?" exclamaram os demais e, pela primeira vez, repararam que o menino não dera sinais, nem sequer uma vez, de que sua vista o estava incomodando. Preocupados, trocaram olhares apreensivos. Todos esperavam que Albus e Poppy pudessem jogar um pouco de luz sobre aquela situação e caminhavam para a reunião com ambos na esperança de obterem respostas que aliviassem algumas se não todas as suas preocupações quanto ao que se sucedera. Somente assim poderiam se tranqüilizar e deixar o susto do dia anterior para trás.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Olá, peço desculpas por ter desaparecido por algum tempo. Mas tem sido difícil encontrar tanto tempo quanto inspiração para escrever. Esse capítulo foi obra de uma luta ferrenha com a minha inspiração e mesmo assim, não sei se saí vencedora. Mas prometo me esforçar mais daqui em diante.

NÃO ESTOU ABANDONANDO ESSA FIC, mas haverá mudanças em seu roteiro. Espero que continuem a ler e me perdoem por demorar tanto em atualizar.

Bjos! Carissa

PS: Por favor gente, mandem reviews!


End file.
